La aventura de nuestras vidas
by RobinFleur194
Summary: Kidd observó el rostro desafiante de la muchacha. Era hermosa pero eran completamente opuestos ¿o no? Killer se mofó del pelirrojo "Qué poco tacto tienes, capitán". KiddxOC
1. Inicio de aventura: Ace Luffy Sabo Saya

Bueno, lo primero dar las gracias a todos los lectores que saquen algo de tiempo para leer este fic. Debo decir que lo subí hace tiempo y bajo otro nombre, pero como fue de los primeros que escribí, la trama poco a poco fue perdiendo puntos, por lo que acabé eliminando la historia. Ahora la he retocado bastante y creo que por fin ya está lista para que vosotros la disfrutéis :)

Y ya les dejo con el primer capítulo, que es como una toma de contacto con los personajes principales.

* * *

><p><strong>Iniciando la aventura: Ace, Luffy, Sabo y Saya<br>**

Hace 10 años, mientras jugaban en los alrededores de la cabaña en la que vivían junto con Dadan y su banda de bandidos de la montaña, Luffy, Ace y Sabo encontraron a una pequeña de 7 años inconsciente y herida. La pequeña yacía en posición fetal en un enorme agujero y estaba completamente desnuda. Su pelo castaño estaba despeinado y sucio, al igual que ella. En una de sus manitas sujetaba con fuerza lo que en un principio les pareció una cadena que resultó ser su única pertenencia: un collar de un valor aparentemente elevado, la cadena era plateada, como el colgante, que constaba de una gema redonda transparente de brillo plateado bordeada de plata en forma de pequeñas hojas, y en lo que parecía el tallo de la flor que simulaba el colgante había otra gema redonda, pero más pequeña, y de brillo azul cielo.

Los tres discutieron largo sobre qué hacer, pero la gravedad de sus heridas les hizo llevarla con Dadan, quien en un principio no se lo tomó muy bien, pero el estado de la pequeña era sumamente delicado.

- Oye, vieja… - comenzó Luffy en la cena - ¿Cómo está la chica?

De inmediato todos los movimientos se detuvieron y las miradas expectantes de todos los presentes se posaron sobre Dadan, quien se había encargado de la cura de la pequeña.

- No lo sé. Sus heridas eran tremendas, tiene golpes en todo el cuerpo y bastantes cortes, como si hubiese caído desde muy arriba. Pero lo más sorprendente es que su cuello no deja de sangrar, de igual lo que haga o cómo trate de curarlo. Sangra y sangra sin remedio.

Volvió a morder el trozo de carne que sujetaba del hueso con su gran mano. Algunos siguieron comiendo, otros no podían.

- Es sólo una niña, nadie tenía derecho para hacerle tal cosa.

Nadie habla, pero las miradas afirman que están de acuerdo con Ace. El resto de la noche, los tres amigos descansan junto a la cama en la que la pequeña lucha por su vida. Lo que no saben es que despertarán solos.

* * *

><p>En el bosque, cerca de la cabaña, Dadan y compañía inspeccionan el lugar donde encontraron a la chica. En el agujero donde ella reposaba hay un polvo brillante plateado y un par de plumas inmaculadamente blancas.<p>

- Recojamos esto, es peligroso dejarlo así.

Toman las plumas y comienzan a cavar para tapar el hoyo.

- Es un agujero grande ¿verdad, jefa?

Dadan comienza a sufrir otro de sus trastornos de humor. De triste y preocupada pasa de golpe al enfado.

- ¡Como pille al desgraciado que fue capaz de hacerle eso a una niña tan pequeña…!

No llega a terminar, pero es suficiente para que sus dos amigos teman a su jefa.

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde… estoy?"<p>

Se siente cansada. Y mareada. Y dolida. Y fría. Y asustada.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Alza su mano con cuidado. Abre y cierra los dedos.

"Se siente extraño. ¿Por qué este mundo es tan oscuro?"

Entonces siente los párpados.

"¡Claro! Para ver, en este mundo se requiere del uso de los ojos"

Los abre lentamente, acostumbrándolos a la tímida luz del amanecer que comienza a entrar por la ventana.

"Raro"

Se incorpora en la cama, pero en seguida se arrepiente y cae de nuevo, con sus pequeñas manos tapando algo que arde en su cuello.

"¡Quema!"

Abre los labios y un débil quejido de dolor sale de ellos. Se sorprende.

"Mi propia voz…"

Algo en frente suyo refleja toda la habitación. Se pone en pie, esta vez con más cuidado, y camina hasta ello. Se sorprende al ver que imita sus movimientos, pero se sorprende aún más al reconocerse en él.

"¿Esa… esa soy yo?"

Casi no se lo cree. Se toca la cara con las manos, de dedos largos y finos. Cambia de peso su cuerpo, de un pie a otro, comprobando su estabilidad. Sus piernas son largas y su cintura también delgada. Es muy pequeña para tener pecho pero sabe dónde situarlo.

Los que antes ha reconocido como sus ojos, están bordeados por una sedosa y densa línea de negras pestañas, dándole una profunda mirada de color… ¿qué color es ese?

"Es como el mar… es, es azul"

Azules. Sus ojos son azules. Una pequeña nariz de curva suave y tamaño perfecto para su dulce rostro desciende hasta sus labios, de un carnoso color rojizo, que están entreabiertos a causa de la sorpresa de verse a sí misma por primera vez.

Sigue recorriendo su cuerpo vendado, y se descubre el cuello. Frunce el entrecejo, intentando comprender hasta que lo recuerda.

"El sello"

Pasa la mano por encima, aún está rojo y desprende algo de calor. Cierra los ojos y trata de concentrarse en minimizar todo lo posible su aura, de lo contrario, el sello la asfixiará hasta conseguirlo. Le cuesta más de lo que esperaba, ser humano es demasiado simple.

Una vez conseguido el sello se vuelve del mismo color azul zafiro de sus ojos, y contrasta sobremanera sobre su blanca piel. El sello no tiene una forma clara, está formado por grabados celestiales, incomprensibles para los hombres, a los que les parecería un bonito, original y abstracto tatuaje.

Un movimiento detrás suyo acapara su atención.

"¡No!"

Humanos. Hay tres humanos durmiendo en el suelo a su lado. El miedo la paraliza, pero aún no encuentra su voz para gritar por ayuda, aunque claro… en la Tierra, ¿qué ayuda recibiría que no fuese por parte de más humanos?

"Tranquila"

Suspira, tratando nuevamente de controlar su aura, pues el sello vuelve a quemarle la piel, indicándola que sus poderes no están bajo control. Ha de parecer humana en todo y para todo.

Toca su pelo. Es castaño, de reflejos dorados con la luz solar. No es muy largo todavía, le llega hasta los hombros, pero sabe que crecerá. Un chico con un sombrero de paja suspira y cambia de posición. Ella tiembla ante la sola idea de que despierte, pero él sigue durmiendo. Mira por la ventana, va a amanecer.

"¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"

Se quita las vendas y queda desnuda, descubriendo el leve rastro que queda de los golpes recibidos a causa de la caída que provocó su inconsciencia. El dormir un poco la ha ayudado a regenerarse con rapidez.

"¿Cómo llegaría yo aquí?"

Detiene su mirada en los muchachos que descansan rodeando la cama.

"¿Fueron ellos?"

Negó con la cabeza. Imposible. Los humanos eran seres egoístas, impulsivos y mentirosos. No eran buenos. Aunque podía haber excepciones, como en todas las razas vivas, incluso en la suya.

Salió del cuarto, sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo al andar, con una delicadeza y elegancia digna de un dios. Escuchó un ruido que reconoció como ronquidos y se asomó al cuarto en el que una mujer bastante grande descansaba bocarriba en una cama mucho más pequeña que ella.

"No parece mala gente"

Abre su armario y toma una sábana limpia.

"Siento cogerla sin permiso"

La enrolla alrededor de su cuerpecito desnudo y la ata a la cintura con una cuerda que encuentra en el suelo, afirmando su sujeción. De pronto sus tripas rugen.

"Los humanos tienen necesidades corpóreas"

Se dirige a la cocina y encuentra un saco de manzanas.

"Esto servirá. Los siento otra vez por tomarlo sin permiso"

Y dándole pequeños mordiscos a la manzana, abre la puerta y abandona la casa, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque.

* * *

><p><em>- ¡Estira bien el brazo… PUÑETAZO!<em>

_El golpe de Luffy parte por fin el tronco de sus entrenamientos en dos._

_- ¡Síiii! ¡Lo logré! ¿Lo habéis visto, Ace, Sabo?_

_- ¡Luffy! – ambos le llaman sonrientes._

_Luffy._

_¡Luffy!_

_¡LUFFY!_

El pequeño pirata despierta ante los bruscos movimientos que su hermano le está dando.

- ¡Luffy, despierta!

- ¿A-Ace? ¿Qué pasa? Por fin lo había logrado… - murmura enfurruñado.

- ¡Es la chica! ¡Ha desaparecido!

Aquello le despierta.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿En su estado?

- Sabo y algunos bandidos la están buscando pero tenemos que buscar todos, venga ¡levántate! ¡Esa chica estaba muy herida, no puede haber ido lejos!

Luffy se levanta rápido, y medio dormido sale de casa robando un trozo de carne a modo de desayuno. Su hermano mayor le apremia.

- Date prisa Luffy, más vale que no se encuentre con el tigre o el oso… ¡hay que encontrarla!

Ambos empiezan a correr, buscando y recorriendo cada centímetro del bosque, esquivando al tigre y encontrando a Sabo en su huída.

- ¿La has visto?

- Para nada, ¿vosotros?

Los dos morenos niegan con la cabeza. No tienen tiempo de preocuparse más por la chica cuando en su huida del gran depredador, acaban en la Grey Terminal.

- Mierda – es todo cuanto suelta Ace al verse rodeados de piratas de Bluejam.

- Aún nos debéis un tesoro – murmura Porchemy.

Y deja caer su gran sable sobre los tres pequeños.

* * *

><p>Ella lo ha visto todo. Desde que los chicos despertaron armando un gran alboroto, había seguido sus movimientos oculta entre las ramas de los árboles, hasta que les había visto caer en la emboscada de esos maleantes.<p>

"Están en problemas por querer ayudarme"

Así que sí hay excepciones entre los humanos. También los hay de buen corazón, como esos tres muchachos cuyas vidas peligraban por ella: una desconocida a la que no sólo habían ayudado a sanar, sino que también se habían preocupado por ella.

Se agazapó sobre la rama en la que se encontraba y saltó sobre el hombre cuya espada caía sobre los rostros de los tres jóvenes.

* * *

><p>"Esto… esto es sangre. Y es roja"<p>

Un grito de horror y varios de sorpresa alcanzan sus oídos. No sabe de qué boca a salido cada uno de ellos pero no le importa. Hay algo más importante que eso. Baja su mirada hacia su brazo derecho, el cual ha sido atravesado por la espada de Porchemy en su intento de defender a los hermanos.

"Y esto que siento… esto es… esto…"

Y por fin encuentra su voz.

- ¡Duele!

Se lleva la otra mano a la herida mientras analiza su propio sonido. A pesar de haber gritado, su voz suena agradable y dulce, suave y confortable. Le gusta. Un escalofrío la saca de sus cavilaciones y se encuentra con su atacante, preparándose para rematarla. Le mira con frialdad.

- Largo.

Lo dice sin amenazas y sin anunciar consecuencias, pero algo en su voz hace que todos los piratas sin excepción den un paso atrás. Los chicos estásn sorprendidos y sólo Ace es capaz de acercarse a ella.

- ¿Estás bien?

Ella no contesta en seguida.

- Lo estaré.

Porchemy la mira un instante, furioso.

- ¡Volveremos a vernos enanos! ¡Y la próxima vez esa entrometida no podrá hacer nada por salvar vuestro apestoso culo de ladrones!

Y dicho esto, él y sus hombres abandonan el lugar. Ella cierra los ojos y cae de rodillas agobiada por el intenso dolor que nace de la herida de su brazo, la cual no para de sangrar, pero no puede regenerarse ante los chicos o harían preguntas. Muchas preguntas.

Ante su sorpresa, el chico del sombrero se raja la camiseta y usa el fragmento de tela para cubrir su herida y frenar su sangrado. Sus miradas se cruzan.

- ¡Guau, eres increíble, les has hecho huir!

Ante un comentario tan aparentemente halagador, su cuerpo se sonroja.

- Gra-gracias.

- Por cierto, soy Luffy y tengo 7 años – dice orgulloso –, y ellos son mis hermanos mayores. El rubio es Sabo y el otro Ace. Tienen 10 años.

Ella asiente a modo de saludo y Sabo la ayuda a levantarse.

- ¿Estás bien? No deberías poder moverte así en tu estad…

Calla de golpe al no ver ni un atisbo de herida o arañazo bajo la tela manchada en sangre que Luffy le había puesto en el brazo. Mierda, se había distraído tratando de controlar sus humanas sensaciones y su poder se había vuelto a descontrolar. Ace lanza una exclamación ahogada y le levanta el brazo, apartando la tela y dejándolo al aire.

- Imposible – murmura.

Todas las miradas se fijan en ella, quien se levanta y trata de irse, pero Ace la retiene con una calculadora mirada.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Yo… - aún no se acostumbra a su voz – mi nombre es Saya.

- ¿Saya? – El pequeño sonríe amistoso - ¿Qué nombre es ése?

- Es nombre de mujer japonés, significa "flecha rápida".

- Tiene sentido viendo la velocidad a la que te mueves, casi no te vi aparecer – comenta Sabo –. ¿Y de dónde vienes? O mejor, ¿qué eres? Porque no es normal esto – y señala su brazo intacto.

- Pues… yo… esto…

Los nervios comienzan a atosigarla y pierde el poco control que tiene sobre sus poderes y el sello toma el relevo. Un grito de dolor escapa de sus labios mientras se lleva las manos al sello.

- ¡Quema, quema, quema!

Las lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos y se siente extraño, su primer llanto.

Los chicos se acercan asustados, intentando ayudarla de algún modo, y se muestran horrorizados al comprobar que lo que tanto la daña está grabado en su piel.

Poco a poco recupera el control de sus emociones y el sello vuelve a dormirse.

- Yo, no puedo deciroslo… no me creeríais o me delataríais.

Los jóvenes amigos se miran unos a otros y Luffy se le acerca.

- Entonces hagamos un pacto. Tú te conviertes en nuestra hermana y así nosotros te protegeremos siempre.

Su sonrisa es tan feliz y sincera que se contagia en el rostro de Ace y Sabo, quienes parecen de acuerdo. No se conocen pero hay algo… sienten algo, como un fino cable llamado destino uniéndolos entre sí.

No la obligan a hablar aún. Primero la llevan hasta Dadan, quien se sorprende por su buen aspecto y lo celebra preparando el oso que cazaron entre todos los bandidos al medio día.

El ambiente animado de la cabaña atrae a Saya, quien va tomando confianzas rápidamente. Descubre la carne y la bebida, los chistes, las bromas… escucha conversaciones y se entera del pasado del sombrero de Luffy y la antigua vida de Sabo, quien en un susurro le revela la identidad del padre de Ace. Pero claro, ella no sabe quién es él.

- ¡¿Qué no lo sabes?

Sabo se tapa la boca corriendo y tira de ella hasta la habitación, dejando a un sorprendido Luffy con otro aún más sorprendido Ace al lado.

- ¿De verdad que no sabes quien fue Gold Roger?

- En serio. Es que yo… no soy de por aquí.

Sabo niega con la cabeza.

- En todas partes del mundo se le conoce, Saya, ¿cómo no le vas a conocer? ¡Fue el rey de los piratas!

Entonces la puerta se abre de golpe y un enfadado Ace entra por ella, seguido de Luffy, que aún tiene un trozo de carne en la mano.

- ¡¿Se lo has contado?

- ¡Ace! Verás, pensé que como ella ahora era nuestra hermana pues… que debía conocernos un poco y… le conté sobre el pasado de todos, no sólo tuyo… y… yo…

- Lo siento Ace, yo le insistí en saberlo.

La voz de Saya les sorprende, se nota a leguas que miente y eso consigue sacarle una sonrisa a Ace.

- Qué mal mientes.

Ella se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado, pero sabe que debe decírselo.

- ¿Puedo… podemos hablar?

Los tres asienten y se sientan en el suelo, formando un pequeño corro. Saya se estruja los dedos, nerviosa, no sabe por dónde empezar.

- Veréis, yo... hace un momento Sabo me hablaba de piratas y de Gold Roger y se sorprendió cuando le dije que no sabía nada de ellos. No le culpo, supongo que por aquí no hay nadie que no haya escuchado nunca sus nombres. Els caso es que… yo no les conozco porque, bueno, porque…

Todas las miradas demuestran la impaciencia de los muchachos, pero ella está cada vez más nerviosa. Ace la ayuda.

- Eres diferente ¿verdad? ¿Eres una poseedora de las frutas del diablo?

"¿Diablo?"

- ¡No, claro que no!

Su reacción les sorprende.

- ¡Yo no tengo nada del diablo, soy pura porque soy…! – Apenas le da tiempo a callar – Soy… un… un ángel.

Ya está. Lo ha soltado de golpe. A los chicos les sorprende la revelación, pero como de costumbre, Ace es el más receloso.

- ¿Y cómo es eso?

- Bueno, yo soy… soy un ángel que se está adaptando todavía a su condición. Quiero decir, al nacer, nacemos ya como ángeles, pero nuestra vida, la vivimos en la Tierra, mezclados con los humanos evitando ser descubiertos, atándonos sólo a la familia. Por eso al convertirnos en hermanos me vi en la obligación de contároslo.

- ¿Y tienes alas?

Ella asiente.

- Verás, para mí este cuerpo es un auténtico descontrol. Tengo sentimientos, sensaciones, emociones… es muy complejo. Un ángel no es corpóreo, es una esencia. No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo en vuestros términos. Podéis imaginároslo como un aura de forma más o menos humana y de tonos blancos o rosáceos y lilas. Vivimos en el cielo hasta que se decide que podemos bajar. A mí en cuestión me expulsaron porque mi padre se corrompió y se convirtió en un ángel caído.

- ¿Ángel caído, puede pasar algo así?

- Sí – dijo ella con algo de tristeza –. Sucede cuando un ángel se entrega a los deseos carnales de su cuerpo humano. Normalmente se puede superar y no caer, pero ha habido casos en los que no se ha podido o no se ha querido evitar, y en consecuencia, ya no puedes volver jamás al cielo.

- ¿Y tú puedes volver?

- Podré si logro permanecer sin caer en la tentación hasta la mayoría de edad. Es por eso que dije que estoy en adaptación, si logro superar la prueba, seré reconocida como un ángel de plena categoría y podré regresar siempre que quiera, pero si cedo al deseo, mis alas se oscurecerán y aunque pueda volar, las puertas del cielo no volverán a abrirse para mí.

De pronto Luffy empezó a gimotear.

- Hey, Luffy, ¿qué pasa?

Ace no comprendía lo que le pasaba a su hermano hasta que esté lo soltó.

- Es que como ella es un ángel… no querrá nada conmigo… por haberme tomado… la fruta del… diablo – y continuó lloriqueando.

- ¿Qué es la fruta del diablo?

Ahora era el tiempo de Ace, Sabo y Luffy de explicarle el mundo en el que se encontraba, que se encontraba dominado por la Era Pirata.

Aquella noche durmieron juntos, sellando de ese modo su hermandad. Saya durmió con una feliz sonrisa en el rostro. Los chicos habían hablado tanto acerca de los piratas, de sus fantásticas aventuras y sus respectivos sueños que ella también había elaborado su propio sueño.

Ser el primer ángel pirata de la historia.

Y juntos habían jurado con un vaso de shake que lo conseguirían, cumplirían sus sueños.

Por desgracia para los chicos, la felicidad duró hasta el día en que Sabo fue obligado a volver a su vida como noble. Los tres pequeños trataron de recuperarle, pero no lo lograron. Tras el incendio en la Grey Terminal, Dogura, uno de los bandidos, les dice que en la búsqueda de Ace y Dadan se fue a la ciudad y vio a Sabo zarpar en un barco y luego ser disparado por un buque. Aquello les hizo polvo y les costó recuperarse, pero tenían una promesa, la de cumplir sus sueños y ahora estaban más decididos que nunca a lograrlo.

Después de mucho entrenar, 7 años después ya eran unos aventureros. Ace tenía ya 17 años y se marchaba, izaba velas hacia su destino mientras un joven Luffy de 14 y una crecidita Saya de 13, junto con Dadan, los bandidos y algunos aldeanos más, le deseaban lo mejor en su destino.

Tres años después, con los 17 recién cumplidos, Saya y Luffy decidieron que también había llegado su momento de ir a cumplir sus sueños.

Ace, con 20 años, formaba parte de la tripulación de Barbablanca y su recompensa ascendía a los 98 millones de berries.

Luffy acababa de encontrar a su primer miembro: Zoro Roronoa.

Y Saya había acabado deslizándose por los ríos de la vida hasta desembocar en el mar del Sur. Llevaba allí un par de meses, en una pequeña aldea tranquila y sin demasiados ataques piratas. No había buscado aún una tripulación, pero por su propia cuenta ya tenía una recompensa elevada que se encontraba en los 80 millones de berries. En el pueblo la conocían, pero aún sabiendo de su condición como pirata, recurrían a ella cuando alguien enfermaba o era envenenado de algún modo. Eran una gran curandera.

Ya pensaba que toda su vida sería igual de agradable y tranquila hasta que una mañana, los gritos de unos niños la despertaron, y al salir, supo que su destino acababa de cambiar drásticamente.

Porque ante sus ojos se encontraba el hombre que dificultaría aquel último año de prueba, el hombre cuyo rostro le perseguiría por igual en sueños y pesadillas. El hombre cuya espada reposaba ahora sobre su cuello, con una gran arrogancia en la mirada.

- Salvarás a mi hombre.

Y le mostró a uno de sus piratas en un estado máximo de envenenamiento.

- Y si no lo consigues morirás en el mismo instante en que su corazón se detenga.

Saya simplemente le miró. Sí, sobrevivir a Eustass Kidd iba a ser toda una proeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

¿Qué les pareció? Hay que decir que en este capítulo los cambios casi no se aprecian, pero espero que disfruten igualmente del fic.


	2. Nueva banda

**Capítulo 2: Nueva banda**

Desde luego, cuando Killer le contó de los rumores que corrían sobre que una gran curandera vivía en aquel miserable pueblo, no se imaginó lo que sus ojos le mostraban ahora.

Kidd observó a la joven que salía a toda prisa de la pequeña casa. Tenía una curiosa mezcla de sueño y sobresalto en el rostro.

Una vez más, pensó que no era como se la había imaginado: una anciana o mujer madura con aspecto de bruja. No, la joven que se hallaba ante ellos no debía tener ni la mayoría de edad. Sus piernas, increíblemente largas y esbeltas, quedaban al descubierto bajo un corto pantalón verde, y su abultado pecho era mínimamente visible a través del cuello en uve de su camiseta. Estaba en pijama. Deslizó su mirada hasta su rostro, dulce y hermoso, de proporciones perfectas. Los zafiros que tenía por ojos le miraban sorprendidos.

Le costó recordar el motivo de su visita ante semejante visión, pero él era el más sanguinario capitán pirata de aquellos mares y ninguna mujer podía rebajarlo. Desenvainó su espada, colocándola sobre el cuello de la morena.

Sonrió con suficiencia.

- Salvarás a mi hombre. Y si no lo consigues morirás en el mismo instante en que su corazón se detenga.

* * *

><p>Nunca antes había visto algo tan espantoso.<p>

El cuerpo del joven que el pelirrojo había llevado hasta ella estaba casi completamente morado a causa del veneno. Su fiebre había destrozado cualquier record y sus temblores no ayudaban en la auscultación.

Escuchó los murmullos de la gente ante semejante escena, y uno de los hombres gritó.

- ¡Acaba con ellos! ¡Uno de ellos está débil! ¡Mátalos! ¡No dejes que escapen!

Otros hombres se unieron a él, y rápidamente la plaza se convirtió en un corro de gente con los piratas y ella en medio.

- ¡No merecen vivir!

- ¡Asesinos!

- ¡Acabe con ellos, señorita Saya!

Pronto el ruido se hizo insoportable, pero lo que más dolía en su corazón era el desprecio que la gente mostraba ante aquellos hombres. Era cierto que ellos eran unos asesinos de fama prácticamente mundial, pero ningún ser humano merecía eso. Por suerte para ella, esos 10 años de entrenamiento le habían ayudado para dominar sus poderes, por lo que su autocontrol mejoró y ya rara vez necesitaba del sello.

Algo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. El capitán Eustass Kidd iba a atacar a los aldeanos. Se levantó y le detuvo con una mano. Kidd la miró.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Yo me encargo – dijo simplemente.

Kidd retrocedió, dejándola espacio. Los aldeanos vitoreaban a la muchacha, inconscientes de que el ataque no sería para los piratas. Saya cerró los ojos y juntó las palmas de sus manos, como si de un rezo se tratase, pero Kidd entrecerró los ojos. Era algo más. La energía comenzó a materializarse alrededor de sus manos en forma de luz, de un color blanco puro. Cuando ya no pudo concentrar más energía en sus manos abrió los ojos.

- ¡_STOP_!

La energía de sus manos se disparó en forma de onda expansiva, golpeando a todos los aldeanos, aves, aguas y vientos que chocasen con ella en un radio de un kilómetro.

Los ojos de Kidd se abrieron al máximo. Petrificados. Los había petrificado a todos menos a ellos. Killer se le acercó.

- ¿Cómo… cómo lo ha hecho?

- No lo sé, Killer, pero parece ser que tenemos aquí a algo más grande que una curandera.

Ella les miró, molesta por primera vez.

- No soy una curandera.

Kidd le devolvió una mirada arrogante.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – Señaló a los aldeanos – Es un buen truco.

- Si tan bueno te parece no me obligues a usarlo contigo. De momento carga a tu hombre al interior de la cabaña, allí veré lo que puedo hacer por él.

No había amistad en sus palabras. Ni siquiera simpatía. Tampoco temor o respeto. Simplemente amabilidad. De algún modo aquello le molestó, la gente solía temerlo y a él le gustaba, le daba poder.

- Killer, haz lo que ella ha dicho.

- Sí.

Killer y dos hombres, uno con aspecto de zombi y otro de escarabajo, cargaron con el cuerpo del enfermo, mientras Kidd y ella se estudiaban en el exterior.

- ¿Te llamas Saya o es el nombre falso que les diste a los aldeanos para huir de la marina? – dijo él, mostrando un cartel de "Se busca" en el que salía Saya en una batalla contra un buque de la marina varios meses atrás. Su recompensa era jugosa, pero el nombre que ponía en la hoja no era Saya era… – "Flecha rápida" ¿es ése tu nombre?

- Mi nombre es Saya, y su significado es el apodo con el que "amablemente" los marines me bautizaron como pirata – era la primera vez desde que era humana que usaba el sarcasmo, se le hizo extraño.

- ¿Eres pirata?

- Algo así. ¿Te sorprende?

- Una niña como tú debería seguir jugando con muñecas en su casa, no soltando bravuconadas falsas.

- ¿Así que el problema es mi edad? ¿Te parezco demasiado joven? ¿O demasiado guapa para tu gusto? – "Estúpidos piratas ególatras" pensó.

Kidd fue a replicar, pero un gemido de dolor salió del interior de la casa, a la que ambos entraron corriendo. Saya se acercó corriendo al paciente, en cuyo rostro predominaba una mueca del profundo dolor que sentía. Le observó atentamente. Podía curarle, por supuesto, pero al estar tan grave debería recurrir a sus poderes como ángel, y no pensaba mostrárselos a Kidd.

- Puedo salvarle, pero para ello – miró al pelirrojo con seriedad – debo pediros que os marchéis y no volváis hasta pasados tres días.

- ¿Es una broma, mocosa? Porque si es así, ten por seguro que te mataré.

- Escucha, "Capitán Eustass Kidd" – le nombró con desagrado –, tu hombre se muere y la única forma de salvarle es entrando en trance curativo, y para ello necesito estar sola.

- Dinos en qué consiste ese trance.

- Me recostaré a su lado y le trasmitiré energía curativa hasta que el veneno desaparezca, a partir de ahí usaré mi propia energía para devolverle a él la suya. Viendo su estado puedo decir que tardaré con seguridad tres días. Hasta entonces no regreséis.

Kidd y ella compartieron una mirada. Saya se sonrojó. Su faceta de chica dura no era permanente y al poco de sacarla su angelical dulzura acababa traicionándola. A pesar de que al vivir rodeada de humanos se había contagiado de muchos de sus comportamientos, ella seguía siendo un ángel de buen fondo. Además, se sentía confundida por sus propios sentimientos. Temor, atracción, molestia… aquel pelirrojo la ponía nerviosa. Y ése arrogante pirata lo sabía. Ya lo había sospechado antes, cuando ella le interrumpió en la plaza, supo que ella era una joven que no deseaba matar a nadie sin obligación.

Kidd le dedicó su sonrisa más maliciosa.

- Está bien, dulzura, pero en tres días exactos estaremos en la puerta de tu casa. ¡Vámonos muchachos! ¡Inspeccionemos este lugar hasta que él se recupere!

Los hombres salieron de la casa tras haber recostado en la cama al herido, y cuando ella quiso acercarse a él una mano la agarró del cuello, estampándola bruscamente contra la pared.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, no se lo esperaba. Kidd estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto, notaba su aliento en la cara y se sentía perturbada, pero la mirada ámbar de él atrapó la de ella, con una peligrosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Escucha pequeña… es cierto que él no es de mis mejores hombres, ni mucho menos, pero lo quiero VIVO. ¿Está claro?

Saya no podía hablar, por lo que simplemente asintió. Cuando él la soltó, cayó de rodillas al suelo y él se acuclilló frente a ella.

- Eres más dulce de lo que debería ser una pirata.

Y dicho esto se levantó y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Saya suspiró aliviada de quedarse por fin a solas. Bueno, no exactamente.

- Espero llegar a tiempo.

Se acurrucó al lado del hombre rubio y le abrazó con sus pequeños brazos. Cerró los ojos y no tardó en entrar en estado temporal de trance.

* * *

><p>- Capitán… ¿Qué sucede?<p>

La mirada del zombi de la tripulación llevaba tiempo estudiando el rostro serio y calculador del pelirrojo.

- Estaba pensando – comentó con una oscura sonrisa – que creo que necesitamos un médico abordo. ¿No creéis?

- ¿Eso piensas? Yo creo que lo único que quieres es tirarte a la médico, Kidd – Killer soltó una carcajada por lo bajo y Kidd sonrió con malicia.

- No te diré que no es una tentación, Killer… tan buena e inocente… y ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta corromper esas cosas.

Las carcajadas de todos se escucharon desde lejos.

Los tres días pasaron rápidamente, y con el alba del tercero, Kidd se presentó en la puerta de la cabaña. Sentía algo extraño proveniente del interior del edificio, algo cálido y podría describirlo incluso como mágico.

A pesar de que Saya le había pedido que no entrase hasta que ella no saliese, su mano apretaba el pomo de la puerta con impaciencia. Estaba molesto ¿desde cuándo obedecía él a nadie? Sin poder contenerse, abrió de golpe la habitación.

La luz que salió por la puerta e iluminó con fuerza la isla le cegó momentáneamente, era una luz de tonos lilas de una potencia increíble, y emanaba del cuerpo de la chica, que permanecía tumbada resplandeciente al lado de su hombre. La luz comenzó a disminuir, y en un instante le pareció observar la sombra de dos alas en la pared, pero fue por tan poco tiempo que bien podía habérselo imaginado.

Aún estaba sorprendido cuando el rubio comenzó a despertar al lado de la joven.

- ¿Ca-capitán?

Kidd trató de recuperar la compostura.

- ¡Por fin despertaste! ¿Mejor?

- Sí, pero ¿cómo?

El pelirrojo le hace un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que mire a su izquierda, donde la pequeña aún no despierta. El rubio se aparta tan rápido que cae de la cama, a lo que Kidd suena una carcajada burlona.

- Tan patoso como siempre… Ve saliendo con los demás. Zarpamos en un par de horas.

Y el rubio obedece sin rechistar, dejando a Kidd observando con seriedad a la joven. ¿Qué habría sido aquella luz?

Saya suspira. Sabe que Kidd está ahí, le siente pero no puede verle. Está en el límite de sus fuerzas ya que tuvo que compartir demasiada energía para sanar al chico. De pronto alguien la levanta de la cama sin mucho cuidado y la va a arrastrar fuera, pero ella cae a mitad de camino, obligándole a parar.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde diablos está tu fuerza?

- Ya te dije – susurró ella – que la técnica consiste en ceder al otro tu energía, no en generarle una nueva.

- Podrías morir haciendo esa técnica ¿no te importa?

- No pienso correr ese riesgo.

Kidd sonrió con suficiencia.

- ¿Y si yo decidiese matarte aquí y ahora? Esa técnica te habría costado la vida porque no podrías defenderte.

Ella desvió la mirada. Estaba demasiado cansada como para aguantar eso.

- Haz lo que te venga en gana.

A Kidd le molestó su actitud. La obligó a mirarle, haciendo acopio de la poca serenidad que le quedaba. No podían perder más tiempo, la marina les pisaba los talones.

- Recoge tus cosas, en dos horas zarpamos y tú te vienes con nosotros.

- Repite eso – susurró ella, sorprendida.

- Dije, que si no quieres vestir con ese pijamita hasta llegar a la próxima isla donde comprar ropa, hagas las maletas y aceleres. Ahora eres parte de los "Piratas de Kidd".

* * *

><p>- ¿Lo sentiste, verdad?<p>

- Sí, parece que ella ya está por aquí… y es poderosa.

Un joven de cabellos oscuros y cortos asintió. El otro hombre, vestido con capa blanca de la marina, un traje carmesí cruzado y cabello también oscuro, sonríe.

- Tengo ganas de volver a verla.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ya te dije que me dejases en paz, Kidd!<p>

Killer se detuvo a mitad de la rampa y observó la escena, divertido. Hacía tiempo que no veía a alguien capaz de poner a Kidd en ese estado de frustración y enfado.

- ¡Cuando te dije que hicieses las maletas no me refería a esto! – El pelirrojo señaló los cuatro baúles que Saya arrastraba con ayuda del zombi y el rubio.

- ¡Tú sólo dijiste "haz las maletas"! – Imitó su voz, con burla - ¡Y yo las he hecho!

Kidd bufó y se perdió en el interior del barco. Saya por su parte lanzó un grito al aire. Killer se la quedó mirando y la guió hasta su camarote.

- El líder tiene carácter, pero ya te acostumbrarás. Sólo síguele la corriente.

Ella se sonrojó.

- No tiene carácter, es violento. Y encima, si yo he estado sola es porque se me dan mejor las batallas que las personas… - terminó casi en un susurro.

- No desesperes tan pronto, que apenas comienzan los problemas. Creo que Kidd no se ha dado cuenta de lo que significa una mujer en una tripulación.

Saya le dirigió una mirada cargada de sorpresa. Cuando Killer se fue se acercó a la mirilla de su camarote. ¿En qué lío se había metido? ¿Cuál era el verdadero propósito de Kidd? Observó temerosa a la ya desparalizada aldea hacerse pequeñita en el horizonte. Suspiró resignada, su vida humana se complicaba por momentos.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>


	3. Prisioneros

¡Ya estamos de vuelta, libre de exámenes! xD

En este capítulo he puesto algunas recompensas y debo decir: son de mi invención xD De modo que no lo busquéis en Google porque no lo vais a encontrar ;)

Muchas gracias **Fan De ACE** por tu comentario y tus ánimos, espero que tu suerte me ayude en la continuación de la historia ;)

Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs_

**Canciones**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Prisioneros<strong>

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Saya entró en su banda. Dos meses y aún no eran capaces de mantener una conversación civilizada hasta el final. Tal vez fuese su culpa, al fin y al cabo, él siempre había sido un hombre violento, pero ella tampoco facilitaba las cosas con sus comentarios sobre sus actos y sobre su manera de comportarse fuera del barco.

Kidd suspiró por enésima vez en lo que iba de mañana mientras observaba desde la cubierta el paisaje que se abría ante sus ojos. Un pequeño archipiélago de islas de playas de arena blanca y fina y gran cantidad de palmeras. Se fijó en un pequeño acantilado en un lateral de una de las islas. Hacía pocas semanas desde que habían pasado el Monte Inverso en su camino hacia el One Piece, y aquella era su segunda parada en el Grand Line.

- Pon rumbo a ese acantilado, Killer, necesitamos reabastecer las despensas y no sabemos cuánto tardará la Log Pose, por lo que cuanto menos visible sea el barco mejor.

Y así lo hicieron. Cuando el barco dejó de navegar, la puerta de cubierta que llevaba a los camarotes se abrió y el pelirrojo observó la figura que salía de ella. Por lo menos debía reconocerle su belleza y sensualidad. La morena de ojos azules cada día le tentaba más con su frágil y pequeño cuerpo. Pero no podía hacerla suya aún, no después de la charla que mantuvo con Killer el primer día. Se había prometido a sí mismo no hacer nada de lo que luego pudiese arrepentirse.

Saludó a la joven con un movimiento de cabeza y pudo ver un sonrojo crecer por sus mejillas, a la par que bajaba la mirada. Se tensó al notar una palpitación en su miembro. Mierda. Descruzó los brazos mientras desembarcaba en la isla. Lo peor de todo, era que ella no parecía consciente de lo que su inocencia provocaba en él.

* * *

><p>No pudo evitar sonrojarse. No importaba cuanto se lo repitiese cada mañana, ni cuanto se esforzase por parecer más peligrosa y no desentonar en aquella extraña tripulación, al final un simple gesto de los demás hacia ella provocaba que sus mejillas enrojeciesen y su corazón se acelerase. Sobre todo cuando se trataba del pelirrojo.<p>

Llevaba dos meses en el barco, tiempo más que suficiente para adaptarse y conocer a los demás tripulantes.

Killer era el mejor amigo del capitán, además de su mano derecha. Igual de despiadado y letal que su capitán, se conocían desde pequeños y había acumulado la escalofriante suma de los 87 millones de berries.

Zombie también tenía una buena amistad con el capitán, pero era más silencioso y sólo hablaba de vez en cuando o cuando se le preguntaba algo. Escupía fuego por la boca y era su ayudante como médico.

Kabuto tenía aspecto de escarabajo a causa de la capa que llevaba, con dos pinchos en la cabeza que parecían antenas. Era muy amigo de Zombie. Su arma era un tridente metálico casi tan largo como alto lo era él.

Y luego estaba Kidd. Eustass Capitán Kidd. Él resultaba aún una incógnita para ella. Desde que había subido al barco, él se limitaba a dirigirle la palabra lo justo. Incluso Zombie hablaba con ella más que él y de algún modo, había empezado a molestarle aquella situación. Lo veía en los combates y luego en la enfermería si tenía que curarle alguna herida. Le criticaba sus acciones, sí, pero porque lo que él hacía era segar vidas sin motivo. A la primera burla, la primera muestra de debilidad y los prisioneros ya podían darse por muertos.

Le vió bajar a tierra firme y suspiró profundamente. Quizás ella fuese el problema. Quizás el papel de pirata no fuese el más adecuado para un ángel. Y menos el papel de pirata de Kidd. La recompensa de su capitán ya había ascendido a los 198 millones de berries, no sólo por su fuerza, sino también por matar civiles. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso. En su lugar, observó la isla a la que acababa de desembarcar, que por suerte, parecía apacible y sin complicaciones.

Tomó su espada, y con ella a la cintura se adentró en la sombra que las palmeras proporcionaban. Debía recoger hierbas medicinales para acabar de curar una herida que le había infligido un capitán de la marina a Kidd en la última batalla. "El muy cabezota…" Le habían clavado una espada en el costado y se había negado a que ella le curase, hasta que la infección que cogió no le permitió levantarse de la cama y no tuvo más remedio que acceder a sus cuidados.

"Siempre tan heroico, y tan estúpido y temerario – pensó –. Luego la que le aguanta en la enfermería soy yo"

Suspiró resignada, no tenía remedio, pero tampoco quería que cambiase. Él era así y de algún modo, ése era su atractivo.

El terreno de la isla le sorprendió, estaba cuidado y acomodado para los hombres, por lo que supuso que habría una aldea en las cercanías. No obstante, algo del lugar la tenía en alerta. Era todo demasiado cercano a la perfección.

Caminó por entre los árboles de la isla, perdiendo de vista al grupo de Kidd y los demás, que se adentraron en el terreno desconocido mucho más rápido que ella, que trataba de entender el por qué de aquel extraño presentimiento.

No tardó demasiado en descubrirlo, horrorizada. Ante ella se encontraba algo con lo que no había contado con encontrarse jamás y deseaba no haberlo hecho. Quiso correr, avisar a su capitán y compañeros, pero ellos ya habían partido, por lo que sería tarde para ellos.

Y cuando el hombre habló, confirmó con una sola pregunta su suposición: para Kidd y los demás… ya era tarde.

- ¿Vienes con los piratas?

Era una voz profunda. A pesar de que el hombre no tendría más de 40 años, denotaba experiencia y una extrema frialdad. Tenía el pelo rubio y ojos grises, de complexión mediana. Saya sólo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué alguien de tu clase se rebajaría tanto? Los seres como nosotros no podemos permitir la vida de semejantes asesinos.

- Ellos… - se aclaró la garganta – no son…

- ¿Asesinos? Se ve en sus corazones jovencita, deberías ser capaz de verlo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Saya – murmuró.

- Saya. Bien, Saya, yo soy Alcarohtar. Te llevaré a la aldea, donde los crímenes de tus compañeros serán juzgados y condenados.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor no acabéis con sus vidas!

Alcarohtar la miró de un modo indescifrable.

- Supongo que era de esperar viniendo de ti, de la hija de un caído. Yo no tomaré esa decisión: lo hará el consejo de ancianos.

Saya no tuvo más opción que seguirle. Los ángeles en prácticas debían obediencia a los que ya eran ángeles de pleno derecho, quienes se encargaban de erradicar el mal del planeta… del mismo modo que los humanos: matando.

Durante el camino su corazón temblaba de miedo y dolor. ¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos?

* * *

><p>Kidd despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que había ocurrido, estaba caminando junto con Killer y los demás cuando un rayo de luz le golpeó de frente, dejándolo inconsciente. No pudo ver de dónde vino el ataque, apenas lo hubo sentido y ya le estaba golpeando, había sido muy rápido.<p>

Aún estaba mareado, pero supo que le ataban con kairoseki al sentir como sus energías se disipaban. Escuchó una voz a lo lejos y la reconoció.

- Killer… ¿qué diablos ha pasado? – le costaba concentrarse, por lo que abrió los ojos y se sorprendió ante lo que le mostraron.

Se encontraban atados a unos postes de madera con esposas de kairoseki, en plena plaza de una pequeña aldea, cuyos habitantes se le antojaban familiares.

- ¡Kidd! Menos mal que ya estás despierto. Nos vencieron de un solo golpe, todos estamos despertando ahora pero falta…

- Sí, ya lo he notado… falta Saya.

Por supuesto. La perfección de aquellos hombres y mujeres era la misma que la de Saya: una belleza exótica y dulce en mujeres y un porte potente y elegante en hombres.

Pasaron dos horas. Dos horas atados al sol sin conseguir ni una respuesta de parte de aquellas personas y ninguna explicación. Las mujeres se abrazaban a sus maridos y guardaban a los niños en casa, asustadas. Los hombres les miraban serios, complacidos de verles ahí atados y conocedores de su final.

Kidd pensó que ya nada podía sorprenderle hasta que la multitud comenzó a abrirse dejando espacio al hombre rubio que iba seguido de… ¿Saya? Pero eso no fue lo que más llamó su atención.

Fue la frialdad de la gente hacia la chica, como si tuviese la peste o algo peor. Era cierto que nunca le había preguntado a la pequeña sobre su proveniencia, ni sobre su pasado, pero ¿qué tenían que ver aquellas personas? Se apartaban y murmuraban a su paso, algunos hasta apartaban la mirada, como si fuesen superiores. Y entonces lo vió, detrás de la multitud, apoyado en una pared, observando la escena sin intervenir. Uno del los Shichibukai más poderosos dirigía su cazadora mirada dorada en dirección a su compañera.

* * *

><p>El sol comenzaba a ponerse cuando Saya y Alcarohtar llegaron a la plaza. Durante todo el camino, ella había escuchado silenciosa al hombre rubio que la guiaba, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón sobre el hecho de que los piratas no eran "buenos". Pero cada vez que Alcarohtar los describía como asesinos ella no podía evitar preguntarse "¿Y vosotros entonces… qué sois?".<p>

A su llegada a la aldea, ella iba cabizbaja, sabedora de que todos los ángeles que allí se encontraban la mirarían con repulsión por ser hija de quien era. Y por viajar con quien viajaba. No fue consciente de la presencia de los piratas hasta que Kidd la llamó.

- ¡Saya!

Le estremeció el sonido de su voz y erróneamente pensó que estaba enfadado con ella, con lo que una lágrima asustada descendió por su mejilla.

Kidd fue a decir algo, pero uno de los ángeles que allí se encontraba le dio un golpe en la herida infectada, obligándole a hacer una mueca a causa del dolor.

- Cabrón – siseó, con lo que se ganó otro golpe.

Saya se llevó las manos a la boca y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. No podía permitirlo, no quería que les dañasen. Pero tampoco podía atacar a sus superiores por ley, se dijo mientras llevaba lentamente la mano a la empuñadura de su espada. No, pero no podía permitir aquello. Aquel era un entredicho mayúsculo. ¿Qué elegir: lealtad a su familia o a sus amigos?

La elección se tomó en el instante en que vió sonreír al ángel que le había golpeado ante la mueca del pelirrojo. Desenvainó con gran velocidad su espada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se alejó de Alcarohtar, dispuesta a hundir su arma en el corazón de aquel hombre que había osado dañar a su capitán. Oyó gritar a Killer, pero no entendió porqué hasta que una enorme espada negra detuvo la suya.

Sus miradas se cruzaron: la de ella, furiosa y cargada de determinación; la de él, curiosa y seria. Saya tembló al reconocerle. Mihawk "Ojos de halcón" la miraba con un leve deje de interés en su habitual indiferente mirada. No perdió el tiempo y de un salto se alejó de él.

- ¿Qué hace alguien como tú en este lugar?

Mihawk la dio la espalda.

- La cuestión es qué hacéis vos en compañía de estos piratas y actitudes como estas.

Y retrocedió nuevamente a la sombra de la pared en la que estaba en un principio. Saya apretó con fuerza su espada. Kidd la miró, con una arrogante sonrisa.

- ¿Qué cojones pasa contigo, curandera?

- Cállate.

El pelirrojo se molestó.

- ¡No vuelvas a darme una orden, o te mataré!

- En este momento tu vida depende de mí, así que cállate – ¡PLAF!

Nunca se esperó aquello de sí misma y las expresiones de Kidd y los demás mostraban su misma sorpresa. Le había abofeteado. Y no flojo, precisamente. Se quedó mirando su mano, con los labios temblorosos y los ojos vidriosos amenazando con romper a llorar allí mismo. Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y se apoyó en él con las manos. Se clavó una piedra en la palma de una de ellas pero no le importó.

- Lo siento – sollozó –. Lo siento mucho, Kidd.

Kidd la miró en silencio. Sabía que había algo más tras sus disculpas, pero ¿qué? Ella era siempre tan complicada. A veces buena, otras no tanto. Pero siempre un misterio.

- Está claro que la compañía de estos humanos sólo corrompe tu corazón, muchacha – la voz de Alcarohtar hizo que todos le prestasen atención. Tendió una mano a la chica para ayudarla a incorporarse –. Ven, tenemos que hablar en privado.

Como Saya rechazó con un golpe su mano, él exasperado la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta una de las casas, mientras Kidd observaba entre confuso y enfadado como su compañera no ponía ninguna resistencia. Los dedos de la joven quemaban en su mejilla, pero el gesto que hizo fue ocasionado por la herida del costado, que se había vuelto a abrir.

- Parece que teníais una buena herida ahí – la voz de Mihawk le hizo alzar la vista para encontrar su mirada, que señalaba el costado donde había sido golpeado y que ahora se manchaba de la sangre que corría de la herida abierta.

Kidd esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

- No creo que sea asunto tuyo. ¿Qué hace alguien de tu nivel aquí?

- Eso sí que no os concierne, aunque no creo que tardéis en conocer el motivo.

El silencio se hizo cuando un grito de Saya salió de la casa y congeló la sangre de todos los "Piratas de Kidd". Mihawk cerró los ojos con aparente resignación.

Había sido un grito de auténtico dolor.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	4. Duelo y huida

Y por fin, ¡el ansiado cuarto capítulo!

La canción que puse en él es la de Britney Spears "Trip to your heart", aunque coloqué las estrofas descolocadas para que quedase más acorde con la historia.

Muchas gracias **Fan De ACE** por todos tus Reviews, no me importa si sólo me comenta el fic una persona, lo importante es que por lo menos a esa persona le guste xD. ¡Gracias! (A mí también me da algo más de pena Kidd, pero bueno xD)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs_

**Canciones**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Duelo y huida<strong>

"¡Levántate!" Su propia mente le gritaba, ordenaba que se levantase y alzase la cabeza ante aquellos seres tan despreciables. Pero no podía. Aquel golpe era digno de un ángel de nivel más alto que ella. Miró de reojo al consejo de hombres que a miraban retorcerse de dolor en el suelo. Era de su misma especie… ¿y qué era lo que sentía? Repugnancia. ¿Acaso tenían razón, se había involucrado tanto con los humanos que era casi como uno de ellos? Observó el rostro del joven que la había golpeado. Joven y arrogante, algo así como un Eustass Kidd divino. Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en su adolorido rostro al imaginarse a su capitán bajo el aura de un ángel y poseedor de alas blancas y puras. Trató de incorporarse llevándose una mano al estómago, el lugar donde había recibido el impacto.

No lo había visto venir. Al entrar en el edificio la habían sentado en una silla y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, casi más bien discutir, sobre el futuro de los piratas. Ella no había podido evitar salir en su defensa y Endaran, un ángel custodio de los sabios, la había golpeado con un puño de luz, haciéndola callar de golpe. No obstante, no gritó.

Observó desde el suelo como él volvía a acumular la energía luminosa en torno a su puño, dispuesto a golpear de nuevo. Se mordió el labio inferior, en un esfuerzo inútil por evitar darles el lujo de escucharla gritar. Sintió como con el impacto tres costillas se le partían y la sangre comenzó a brotar por su boca. Al final, no pudo evitar gritar. Tosió algo de sangre, limpiándose la barbilla ensangrentada con la mano. Uno de los sabios se alzó, enfadado.

- Oye, Alcarohtar, ya tengo la sentencia. Toma a esta traidora y sácala a la plaza, allí anunciaré mi decisión.

Saya se estremeció de dolor cuando el rubio la tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la salida. Sus brazos caían sin fuerza a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mientras que el rostro lo llevaba apoyado en el pecho de él, cuya camiseta se manchaba con la sangre que escapaba de sus labios. De algún modo sospechó, que fuese lo que fuese lo que hiciesen con ella, no iba a ser nada bueno, pero pocas fuerzas le quedaban después de aquel último golpe.

* * *

><p>Observó con atención mientras los ancianos salían del interior de la vivienda y su respiración casi se cortó al reconocer como su compañera un cuerpo casi sin vida. La tiraron de golpe al suelo de la plaza, donde ella quedó bocabajo, mirando en su dirección, aunque en realidad sus ojos no se centraban en nada, estaba mirando a ninguna parte. Kidd apretó los dientes, frustrado. Entonces el más anciano habló.<p>

- Estimado pueblo. Como ya sabéis, esta muchacha de aquí es como nosotros, si bien no lo aparenta o se niega a aceptarlo. A pesar de ser hija de un caído, quisimos darle la oportunidad de cambiar su destino eliminando a este puñado de asesinos. ¿Pero cuál creéis que fue su respuesta? – Se hizo el silencio – No quiso, es más, ¡les defendió!

Los murmullos comenzaron a expandirse. Kidd creyó escuchar que Zombie le decía algo, pero estaba tratando de encontrarles sentido a algunas partes del discurso del viejo, que no tardó en volver a hablar.

- Y es por eso que ya he decidido. Ya que aún hay esperanzas de que ella consiga llegar a la mayoría de edad pura, voy a darle una oportunidad – una siniestra sonrisa cruzó su semblante –. Si es capaz de derrotar al Shichibukai en un combate, permitiré a los piratas salir de la isla.

Las reacciones se sucedieron como fichas de dominó, chocando unas contra otras: los sabios rieron, el pueblo les siguió, Saya se estremeció, Kidd y el resto de su tripulación se quedaron paralizados y por último, Mihawk negó con la cabeza.

- No me encargaré. El Gobierno Mundial pidió protección para vos, no esclavitud.

- Nosotros y los Tenryuubito tenemos el mismo tipo de libertades y derechos, espadachín. Shichibukai o no, eres pirata y por lo cual, debes obedecernos.

El espadachín entrecerró los ojos y fijó su vista en la muchacha, que ya de rodillas, limpiaba con el dorso de su mano el resto de la sangre que caía por su barbilla. Llevaba una camiseta quizás demasiado corta, y dejaba al descubierto los moretones de los golpes que había recibido antes y que le habían roto más de una costilla. No quería luchar con una mujer en aquel estado. Pero el sabio tenía razón, no tenía elección. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, mostrando su habitual porte elegante y, simultáneamente, siniestro.

Saya le vió avanzar y en un instante el miedo se apoderó de ella. Algo llamó su atención, una voz, supo que ya llevaba rato gritando porque escuchó alguna que otra frase a medias.

- ¡… la pena! ¡No seas estúpida y lárgate!

Killer parecía el único sensato, el único de ellos que aún mantenía la cabeza fría sobre sus hombros. La joven miró a Kidd, quien permanecía atento a todo, quizás algo más pálido de lo que era habitual en él. Ella llevó la mano a su espada, estaba decidido: había jurado convertir a ese hombre egoísta y arrogante en el Rey de los Piratas, y si para cumplir su juramento consigo misma y con su capitán tenía que luchar, lucharía. En aquel momento eso era lo único que podía intentar.

* * *

><p>Kidd vió como la morena trataba de ponerse en pié, tambaleante. La escuchó gemir cuando rozó con su propio brazo la zona morada de su pequeño vientre. También escuchó a Killer gritarla que se marchase. Él sabía también que lo mejor para ella en aquella situación era que la pequeña se marchase e hiciese su vida en otra parte, al fin y al cabo, él fue quien la obligó a embarcar. Pero supo que ella era feliz cuando la escuchó murmurar en dirección al viejo.<p>

- No permitiré… que dañes a mis amigos… aunque me vaya la vida en el intento, los salvaré.

Quiso impedir que luchase, que recibiese aún más golpes, pero para cuando encontró su voz, ella caminaba en dirección a Mihawk con la espada desenvainada y la otra mano abrazándose el costado dañado. Por un momento, supo que si ella se hubiese marchado… de algún modo que no alcanzaba a gustarle, no se lo habría perdonado.

Y la batalla dio comienzo. Nunca antes había presenciado algo así. Era… escalofriante. Por más golpes que su médico recibiese, ella siempre se levantaba sin importarle su vida lo más mínimo. Trataba inútilmente de esquivar los golpes que el espadachín le asestaba, aunque apenas lograba esquivar tres de cada diez. Cuando la vio caer al suelo por la que creyó que fue la vigésima vez, temió que no se levantara, temió que hubiese muerto ante sus ojos sin haber podido evitarlo. Pero ella volvió a levantarse una vez más, apoyándose en su espada, llevándose la mano a la boca y tosiendo sangre.

La vio alzar la espada en dirección a Mihawk y ante su sorpresa, Saya esbozó una débil sonrisa.

- ¿Es esto… todo lo que tienes, espadachín?

Mihawk la miró y frunció el ceño. Ya debería estar inconsciente como mínimo, pero se alzaba una y otra vez. Bajó su arma mientras la estudiaba, sin percatarse de que aquel era un craso error. Hasta un Shichibukai puede equivocarse.

* * *

><p>Recibió los golpes mientras aprendía todos y cada uno de sus gestos, hasta que le vio bajar el arma. Estaba tan preparada esperando aquel momento que fue algo casi instintivo. De pronto su cuerpo tomó las riendas y con un gran impulso y usando su poder de ángel, llegó hasta él en menos de un segundo. Aunque nuevamente él fue más rápido, la espada de ella rozó su mejilla.<p>

A pesar de la situación, Saya no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haberle herido.

- Lo… lo siento.

Silencio. Otra vez lo había hecho, pensó Kidd, los había dejado de piedra a todos. ¿Desde cuándo se disculpa uno por herir al enemigo en una batalla? Suspiró y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que ella seguía siendo la misma. Se dirigió a su banda.

- Oíd, chicos… ¿alguno de vosotros puede desatarse?

- Tal vez yo pueda intentarlo – Zombie comenzó a mover sus muñecas con movimientos calculados. Se raspó las manos, pero al final logró sacarlas. Kidd sonrió.

- Bien, libéranos y salgamos de aquí, estando el Shichibukai en la isla no tenemos ninguna opción de escape más que la velocidad.

Saya sintió como su fuerza poco a poco se perdía. A duras penas lograba detener las estocadas del moreno y más de una le provocaba cortes en la piel. Dentro de poco podría ser usada como colador. De pronto notó su espalda chocar contra una pared y se desconcentró apenas un instante.

- No te distraigas – Mihawk se preparó para asestar el golpe final…

Pero no pudo. Todas las miradas se dirigieron al pelirrojo que poco a poco, iba recuperándose de los efectos del kairoseki y atraía con su poder la espada del espadachín, alejando su filo de Saya.

Fueron muy rápidos. Killer hizo uso de su velocidad y cogió a Saya, quien se desmayó en sus brazos por el desangrado que estaba sufriendo, y Kidd y los demás aprovecharon aquello para huir en dirección contraria. Recorrieron la distancia que les separaba del mar en apenas unos minutos y por suerte un par de hombres seguían en el barco y no tardaron en ponerlo en marcha y zarpar, aprovechando que la Log Pose ya se había cargado. Si lo habían entendido bien, fuera de las islas de esos seres estaban en libertad.

* * *

><p>El dolor que recorría su cuerpo era muy superior a todos los que había padecido hasta entonces, incluso al que sintió aquel día que cayó del cielo, el día que conoció a sus hermanos. Ace, Luffy y Sabo. El último no había podido llegar a cumplir sus sueños, pero los demás debían volver a verse en el Gran Line. "Lo prometimos" – pensó.<p>

Trató de moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado abrumado. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en su camarote. Killer y Zombie estaban a los pies de su cama, sentados en unas butacas, hablando con aparente seriedad. Zombie reparó en sus leves intentos por moverse.

- Ni lo intentes, tienes el cuerpo destrozado, no podrás moverte en una semana, como mínimo.

Suspiró. Calculaba poder moverse en un día, por lo que simplemente se aclaró la garganta y trató de resolver dudas.

- ¿Qué… qué pasó… al final?

Ambos se miraron y pareció que compartían una sonrisa cómplice.

- Nos salvamos. Has dormido por tres días enteros y ya nos hemos alejado de allí.

- Era… cof, cof – tosió, tenía la garganta demasiado seca para hablar –. Era el archipiélago Jana.

- ¿Lo conocías?

- No, pero sí a sus habitantes.

Cerró los ojos y concentró su energía en sanar sus heridas.

- Lo siento…

Fue lo último que murmuró antes de caer profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Golpeó la pared de su camarote, con furia. Hacía cuatro días que la joven no despertaba. ¿Tanto se había arriesgado por ellos? ¿Ellos, que la alejaron del que era su hogar y la obligaron a embarcar? ¿Ellos que eran unos crueles asesinos que no tenían detalles ni entre ellos? ¿Ellos que eran todo lo opuesto a su dulzura? Rechinó los dientes, furioso.<p>

- Relájate Kidd, así no solucionarás nada.

- Killer… ni imaginas el odio que pude sentir hacia esa gente al ver el estado en el que quedó Saya.

- El mismo que los demás. Ella es nuestra camarada y lo que pasó en esa isla fue horrible para todos. Supongo que eso implica que debemos fortalecernos.

Killer trataba de evitar que su capitán continuase destrozando el barco y le vio asentir.

- ¿Y dices que ha despertado?

- Sí, ayer mismo cuando Zombie y yo fuimos a cambiar sus vendajes. Dijo que conocía a la gente del archipiélago Jana y se disculpó.

- Iré a hablar con ella.

Killer le detuvo.

-Está descansando, no podrá moverse en un tiempo.

Justo entonces la puerta del camarote se abrió de golpe, dejando paso a un alarmado Kabuto.

- Perdón capitán, pero no os lo vais a creer ¡Saya ha desaparecido!

* * *

><p>- ¿La has encontrado?<p>

Zombie negó con la cabeza y Kidd se desesperó. Habían mirado ya en todos los camarotes y habitaciones del barco, pero Saya seguía sin aparecer. Sólo quedaba la cubierta.

Subió las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta de cubierta cuando una dulce melodía inundó sus oídos. Reconoció la voz: Saya. Estaba en cubierta. Se sintió más calmado mientras llegaba a la puerta que daba a la salida.

Salió al exterior y se quedó observándola mientras cantaba, con voz dulce, mirando al infinito apoyada en la barandilla de madera del barco.

**Spread my wings all into the dawn  
>I'll fly away on a trip to your heart<br>Break these chains that keep us apart  
>I'll fly away on a trip to your heart<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh...  
>I'll fly away on a trip to your heart<strong>

Saya sintió su presencia y se volteó a verle sin dejar de cantar.

**For tonight it's just the two of us**  
><strong>Turn the light now, just the two of us<strong>  
><strong>Like how you oh, whisper in my ear<strong>  
><strong>Your breath like ghost that disappear<strong>  
><strong>Trip to your touch<strong>  
><strong>Trip to your tears<strong>  
><strong>Trip to your heart…<strong>

Con cada frase que añadía, su nivel de voz disminuía, mientras Kidd se acercaba sin apartar su vista de ella. Una vez que dejó escapar en un susurro la última frase, se estremeció ante una fría ráfaga de aire, involuntariamente, quedando convaleciente ante su capitán.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el abrigo de Kidd caer sobre sus hombros y le observó después, sorprendida, con el dorso desnudo y el ceño fruncido, permanecer de pié ante ella.

Por su parte, Kidd no sabía qué le había llegado a actuar de esa manera. La había escuchado cantar la primera estrofa al infinito, como si mandase un mensaje a alguien lejano. Ella era dulce e inocente. Deliciosa. Tentadora. Y le encantaba la mezcla. Maldijo para sus adentros el momento en que sus caminos se cruzaron, ¿qué eran esos pensamientos? Fue consciente del frío de la joven y le cedió su abrigo, sin importarle lo que aquel simple gesto pudiese significar. Después de que se habían salvado muy posible y únicamente gracias a ella, se lo debía, o eso quería pensar.

Ella, sonrojada, se giró y volvió a mirar el mar, deseando que su mensaje hubiese sido recibido y tratando de ignorar su repentino nerviosismo interno.

* * *

><p>A lo lejos y separados por mar y tierra el uno del otro, dos hermanos sonreían al escuchar una estrofa de una conocida canción.<p>

**Spread my wings all into the dawn  
>I'll fly away on a trip to your heart<br>Break these chains that keep us apart  
>I'll fly away on a trip to your heart<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh...  
>I'll fly away on a trip to your heart<strong>

"Saya" – Pensaron los dos morenos al unísono.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	5. Sentimientos

Bueno, lo primero de todo disculparme por la tardanza, no pretendía retrasarme tanto, pero mi ordenador se rompió y perdí todos los datos, por lo que tuve que reescribir esta historia (y todas las demás) desde el principio.

De cualquier modo, pasemos a lo importante, ¡disfruten!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, sólo los que yo he creado lo hacen.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Sentimientos<strong>

- ¡Que me dejes!

- ¡No vuelvas a darme una orden!

- No es una orden, ¡es lo que tienes que hacer!

- Me es indiferente.

- ¡Suéltame!

Killer dejó caer el rostro entre los brazos que mantenía apoyados sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras observaba la escena.

- Vamos, ¡quítate el abrigo!

- ¡Que no seas pesada! ¡Voy a terminar matándote si continúas así!

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Esa cosa ya casi tiene vida propia!

Killer observó de reojo bajo su máscara de acero que el resto de miembros de la tripulación eran mucho más hábiles de lo que él había sido, ya que en cuanto se aproximaban a la cocina y escuchaban las voces de aquellos dos, daban media vuelta y se marchaban por donde habían venido. Finalmente decidió intervenir.

- Oi, Kidd…

- ¡Cállate! – Rugieron ambos al mismo tiempo, dedicándole una mirada que casi le hizo estremecer.

- ¡Eres arrogante, tozudo y… agh! ¡Te odio! – Dijo la muchacha refiriéndose al pelirrojo.

- ¡Bien! – Gruñó Kidd – Porque tú no eres más que una mocosa desconfiada y caprichosa.

- ¿Y ser desconfiada es malo? ¿Has mirado acaso a mí alrededor? ¿Te parece que tengo motivos para confiar?

Kidd maldijo por lo bajo y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a zanjar así la conversación, pero Saya fue más rápida y con la funda de su espada le golpeo sobre la infección que se le había formado al capitán en la herida del costado. Kidd no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco al sentir una dolorosa sensación apoderarse de su cuerpo, para caer bocabajo sobre el suelo de la habitación. Killer se levantó de golpe, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué le has hecho?

- Nada, es la única forma de poder sanarle eso. Tiene tanto pus y tanta mierda ahí metida que ese simple golpe le habrá dolido más que si hubiese recibido un puñetazo del Vicealmirante Garp.

La morena se recogió el pelo en un moño improvisado, liberando sus ojos azules a la luz que entraba al barco por los ojos de buey.

- Es un cabezota – murmuró Killer – pero yo creo que lo que más le molesta es saber que necesita tu ayuda.

Saya se encogió de hombros.

- Es un tonto. ¿Me ayudas a llevarle hasta su cama? Pesa mucho para mí sola.

El rubio no respondió, pero se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de su capitán y lo levantó con ayuda de la médico. Sonrió bajo su máscara. Aquella chica era la única capaz de enfurecer a Kidd de aquel modo y no acabar muerta. Es más, pensó observando a su capitán, era él el que acababa siempre exasperado. Pero era una costumbre extraña en él.

- ¿Cómo es que ahora ni os podéis mirar?

- ¿Antes podíamos? – Le preguntó ella de vuelta, alzando una ceja.

- Por lo menos os saludabais.

Saya suspiró.

- Creo… que le molesta lo que ocurrió… ya sabes… – bajó la mirada, recordando el archipiélago de Jana.

- Eso creo yo también. Pero aún más, opino que lo que más le molesta es que fue… un inútil. Te vió ante todos esos hombre luchar por tus compañeros, por nosotros, sin poder hacer él nada para ayudarte.

- ¿Ayudarme?

- Él nunca te lo reconocerá, pero le conozco de hace mucho y estoy seguro de que es eso.

- No lo sé. De cualquier modo – sonrió – me caéis bien.

Aquello definitivamente sorprendió al rubio. Estaba seguro de que ella debía de odiarles por todo lo que la habían ocasionado y no obstante, ella ahora contradecía sus pensamientos.

La observó con mayor detenimiento. Para ser tan joven era sensata e inteligente de un modo sorprendente, aunque… nada paciente. O no, se corrigió, era paciente siempre y cuando no se tratase del pelirrojo. Entre ellos dos siempre saltaban chispas a la primera, como antes en la cocina. Todo había empezado cuando ella vió el color de las vendas del pelirrojo y le dijo que tenía que curarle la herida, a lo que su capitán respondió, como era de esperar, que no necesitaba su ayuda. Y así siguieron hasta que ella, harta de la discusión, decidió curarle con o sin su consentimiento, lo que ocasionó que Kidd la agarrase del cuello y la estampase contra la pared.

Salió de sus pensamientos al soltar sin mucho cuidado el cuerpo del pelirrojo sobre su cama y salir del camarote, dejando a Saya trabajando en su interior. De algún modo, pensó sonriendo para sus adentros, aquella chica tenía algo especial… y Kidd lo sabía, eso era otra cosa de las que estaba completamente seguro.

* * *

><p>Despertó junto a una suave fragancia frutal que él conocía muy bien. No abrió los ojos, pero no necesitó hacerlo para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo: a su lado, su compañera yacía abrazada a él en un trance curativo, y de su cuerpo volvía a emanar aquella intensa luz de brillos lilas. Suspiró sonoramente, a sabiendas de que ella aún no despertaría.<p>

Conforme notó a través de sus párpados que la luz iba disminuyendo en intensidad, abrió los ojos y los centró en la joven. No era la primera vez que la veía dormir, pero sí la primera que ella lo hacía a su lado. Con sus pequeños brazos Saya abrazaba su cuerpo y le brindaba una calidez extraña, una que hacía mucho que no sentía. Movió su brazo derecho y lo colocó alrededor de la pequeña, acercándola aún más contra él.

Curioso, se dijo a sí mismo. Por más que intentaba alejarse de ella, más difícil le resultaba conseguirlo. Y ahora… retiró el brazo con lentitud, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel. Ahora parecía que ella era su mayor tentación. No era capaz de estar en la misma habitación que ella sin sentir deseos de rozar su piel, de sentir su mirada, de ver su sonrisa. ¿Era aquel un comportamiento meloso? Seguro que sí, tal vez por eso lo ocultaba bajo una mirada de odio e indiferencia. Pero luego cuando se encontraba a solas… desgraciadamente no parecía el mismo de antes. Le enfurecía pensar en el odio que aquella muchacha parecía tenerle. Soportaba ese sentimiento de cualquiera, daba igual si le conocía o no, pero de ella… se le hacía insoportable.

Estiró el brazo hacia la mesa, donde agarró una botella de ron. Lo principal era olvidarse del dolor que le subía desde la herida en aquel momento. Y qué mejor forma que hacerlo bebiendo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué había sido aquello? Kidd acababa de… ¿<em>acariciarla<em>? Imposible, se dijo a sí misma.

Pero fuese como fuese… la había hecho sonrojar, sin duda, a la vez que había acelerado su corazón, igual que la semana anterior en cubierta, cuando él le dejó su abrigo después de huir de Jana.

Gimió levemente, dando a entender a su capitán que ya había terminado. Alzó el rostro hacia el de él y le miró, con sus orbes azules cargadas de un alegre brillo.

- Parece – murmuró, aún somnolienta – que sí necesitabas mi ayuda.

Sonrió, algo orgullosa, esperando algún comentario que abriese de nuevo otra batalla entre ambos, pero ante su sorpresa, esa frase nunca vino. Le miró preocupada e incorporándose levemente sobre sus brazos.

- Kidd, ¿estás bien?

El pelirrojo la miraba, muy serio, como si estuviese manteniendo una conversación consigo mismo en sus pensamientos. Alzó la mano hasta rozar la mejilla de él, para luego sostenerla sobre su frente, calculando la temperatura.

- No tienes fiebre. Kidd, háblame. ¿Qué ocurre?

El capitán alzó los ojos hasta encontrar los de ella, que le miraba, expectante. Buena pregunta, ¿qué le pasaba? Él lo sabía, por supuesto que sí, pero… ¿qué podía decirle a ella para ocultárselo?

- Nada – soltó, finalmente.

- Eso no es muy imaginativo, Kidd.

Saya sólo recibió una mirada cortante a modo de respuesta, por lo que decidió levantarse y salir a tomar el aire. Ya lo averiguaría ella más tarde.

- Espera.

La morena se detuvo frente a la puerta del camarote y se volvió a mirarle mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

- ¿Qué quieres, capitán?

- Esos zapatos – señaló los botines que ella llevaba puestos.

- ¿Quieres mi calzado?

- No, me han manchado la cama – y señaló con una arrogante sonrisa en dirección a donde Saya había apoyado los pies, donde efectivamente quedaban algunas manchas de suciedad.

Ella frunció el ceño y se sonrojó, algo avergonzada.

- Si no es nada importante, me voy a tomar el aire.

- ¡Claro que es importante! ¡Ahora tienes que lavarme las sábanas!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que él estaba disfrutando con aquello.

- Ni hablar, mándalas a lavar y ya te las cambiarán.

Se volteó de nuevo hacia la puerta, pero antes de poder salir el brazo del pelirrojo volvió a cerrarla, acorralándola contra ella. Le miró y una vez más se perdió en su siniestra sonrisa, sintiendo sus propios latidos acelerarse ante su cercanía.

- Tienes que lavarlas… o dormiré en tu cama, tú misma.

- Yo…

Estaba en blanco. Mierda, ¿qué la ocurría con él? Para un ángel como ella, debería ser más sencillo cumplir una orden, ¿por qué se negaba? ¿Y por qué… le alteraba su capitán? Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más cuando una de las manos de Kidd sujetó su rostro, manteniéndolo mirando al suyo. Saya tragó saliva ¿por qué con él?

Quiso apartarse de él, pero el pelirrojo impedía con su cuerpo cualquier escape posible. Gimió asustada y confusa. ¿Por qué de entre todos los hombres, de entre todos los ángeles que conocía, su corazón había decidido latir por él? Desde luego, aquel órgano no era lógico. Él era un asesino, un pirata ambicioso y capaz de todo por sus objetivos. ¿Qué hacía un ángel como ella _enamorada_ de él?

Bajó la vista, incapaz de mantenerla en sus ojos después de ser consciente de aquel dato: estaba enamorada de Kidd. De su capitán. De un pirata. Suspiró.

Eustass Capitán Kidd observó todas y cada una de sus acciones. Se perdió en ella. En su furia infantil, en su sonrisa divina, en su mirada, en sus sonrojadas mejillas, en su belleza. En ella al completo. Casi escuchaba los latidos de su corazón asustados y acelerados, al contrario que los de él, que si estaban acelerados no era precisamente por miedo.

Suspiró pesadamente, claramente resignado y se alejó de ella.

- Es igual, las mandaré a lavar luego.

Y sin más, la apartó suavemente de la puerta y desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a una aturdida Saya descendiendo por la pared hasta acabar de rodillas en el suelo, con una mano sintiendo los acelerados latidos que movían con brusquedad su cuerpo.

"¿Qué ha sido eso? Me ha tratado… ¿bien?" Miró en la dirección en la que él había marchado, pero ya no se veía a nadie. Se dejó caer contra la pared con los ojos cerrados, agotada.

Entre que la técnica de sanación consumía muchas energías y que Kidd le arrebataba inconscientemente el resto… estaba completamente cansada. Tanto que al cerrar los ojos el sueño se apoderó de su conciencia.

* * *

><p>- Señor, ¿se ha enterado ya de lo ocurrido en el archipiélago de Jana?<p>

- Sí, Ícaro, es realmente curioso…

El joven muchacho observó al Almirante rascarse la barbilla. Nunca lo hacía salvo cuando algo realmente le tenía confundido.

- Almirante Akainu ¿algo va mal?

- No. Sólo… diferente a lo esperado, eso es todo.

* * *

><p>- Ten Luffy, toma esto.<p>

Ace le lanzó a su hermano un pequeño papel blanco.

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó el menor, confuso.

- Es lo que permitirá que algún día volvamos a encontrarnos. Estaba pensando en entregarle otra a Saya.

El pequeño sonrió.

- Perfecto, lo guardaré bien. Si la ves… salúdala de mi parte.

- ¡Claro, Luffy! ¡Suerte!

Si las despedidas no son agradables por regla general, aquella era una excepción. Ambos hermanos compartían un vínculo de fraternidad inquebrantable. Y sabían que volverían a verse. Tarde o temprano.

* * *

><p>- Kidd, no quiero meterme pero…<p>

- Pero vas a hacerlo de todos modos, ¿no es así?

El pelirrojo no le miró mientras ambos caminaban en dirección al camarote de la joven que yacía dormida sobre los brazos del capitán.

- Kidd, puede que para el resto de la tripulación no, pero para mí… es evidente que entre vosotros hay algo.

Kidd le miró, tratando de permanecer impasible.

- Relación capitán–subordinada, eso es todo.

De haber podido, el capitán habría visto a su amigo suspirar y mirarle después con una ceja alzada mientras le mantenía abierta la puerta del camarote mientras que él dejaba a Saya durmiendo en su cama y volvía a salir.

- Sabes que no me refiero a ese tipo de relación.

- Killer, en el momento en que haya algo más, serás el primero en saberlo – dijo él, tratando de zanjar el tema.

- ¿Y qué hay de ella? ¿Has pensado en sus sentimientos?

¿Sus sentimientos? El pelirrojo sonrió, burlón.

- Se asusta con mi presencia. No hay más sentimiento.

- Yo creo que sí hay más.

- Es igual, somos capitán y médico, nada más, Killer.

El rubio suspiró.

- Como quieras, capitán. Iré a comprobar que todos están en sus puestos – dijo, dándose la vuelta y dejando a su amigo a solas en la sala de navegación.

Maldito Killer y maldita manía de analizarlo todo con lupa. Kidd sabía que el rubio no se había tragado ninguna de sus evasivas, pero ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Que le gustaba? ¿Que era hermosa, tierna, y no era capaz de pensar en algo que no estuviese relacionado con ella?

Se recostó contra el sillón que había junto a la mesa y observó la dirección de la Log Pose. Aún quedaban varios días de viaje hasta tocar tierra y en verdad, no tenía prisa. De todos los novatos, él era el único con una recompensa superior a los 100 millones de berries, por lo que llevaba una gran ventaja sobre los demás.

Varias horas pasaron mientras se informaba sobre la próxima isla "Harou~in", la isla de la que surgió la idea del Halloween. Estaba seguro de que encajarían bien en aquel lugar de hierbas oscuras y árboles de tronco grises, cuyas hojas amarillas destacaban sobre la oscuridad del resto del terreno. Por los libros parecía que allí no había ninguna base de la Marina, ya que a los aldeanos no les gustaban los oficiales, se sentían más a gusto en compañía de los piratas.

No fue hasta la noche, cuando volvió a su habitación, que comprobó sorprendido que sus sábanas estaban limpias.

- Oi, ¿dónde está la chica? – Le preguntó a Kabuto.

- La vi salir a cubierta hace un rato, aunque como ya ha oscurecido… no sé si permanecerá allí.

Kidd se puso de nuevo su abrigo y ascendió al exterior, donde la noche ya brillaba en casi todo su esplendor, ya que aún se veían unos tímidos rayos de sol. Encontró a la joven allí, apoyada contra la balaustra, con un abrigo largo puesto.

- ¿Qué has hecho con mis sábanas?

Ella se volvió de golpe, era evidente que no le había oído llegar.

- Capitán, yo… pues… las lavé, como me dijiste.

Kidd suspiró, eso había temido.

- No hacía falta.

- Da igual, fue mi culpa de todos modos, debía arreglarlo.

La vio sonreír en su dirección y las palabras de Killer resonaron en su mente "_¿Has pensado en sus sentimientos?_". ¿Era realmente posible que ella…?

Se acercó a la joven despacio, mientras ella se incorporaba con cara de sorpresa y ambos quedaban a tan solo unos centímetros.

- Kidd, yo…

La joven se quedó trabada una vez más. Alzó inconscientemente la mano hacia el rostro de él quien, para su sorpresa, no se apartó, sino que cerró los ojos y la dejó hacer, hasta que él se sintió al borde de un peligroso abismo. Tomó su mano con suavidad y la alejó de él.

- No deberías hacer eso – dijo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Si no quieres acabar mal, no lo hagas – el pelirrojo temió perder el pequeño control que le impedía propasarse con ella.

Pero Saya lo malinterpretó y frunció el ceño, enfadada.

- ¿Es que acaso hay algo que te guste? ¡Todo lo que hago lo hago mal! ¡Si te curo, porque no quieres mi ayuda; si te acaricio porque me harías luego nosequé; si te sano porque te mancho las sábanas! ¿Hay algo de lo que hacen los demás que te parezca bien?

Kidd la escuchó con los ojos abiertos mientras el tono de voz de ella se alzaba por momentos.

- ¡Eres un desagradecido! – Continuó – ¡Realmente eres odioso! ¡Arrogante, intimidante, seductor y…!

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ser bruscamente atraída contra el pelirrojo, quien besó sus labios con brusquedad y ansias.

No había podido evitarlo, ante la mención de aquella última palabra, el cuerpo de Kidd había actuado por instinto propio. Presionó con más fuerza sus labios sobre los de ella y mordió uno de ellos, haciéndola gemir y aprovechando él el momento para introducirse en su boca. Era cálida, mucho más de lo que él se había imaginado.

Saya permaneció estática, aún tratando de entender aquella situación. Él la estaba besando. ¡A ella! Sintió los brazos de él atraerla contra su cuerpo y su calor inundó su mente, haciéndola olvidar completamente el motivo de su enfado. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los labios de Kidd.

* * *

><p>- Veamos, según esto… – el moreno se rascó la frente, pensativo – Según esto ese es el barco de los "Piratas de Kidd", y según la Marina, mi hermanita está a bordo con esos tipos. Bueno, para gustos – se encogió de hombros y tomó aire, llenando al máximo sus pulmones – ¡SAYAAAA!<p>

Su gritó fue seguido por su carcajada, y pronto las luces de los camarotes del barco se fueron encendiendo una tras otra.

* * *

><p>El momento quedó congelado. Kidd se separó de sus labios, con furia.<p>

- ¡¿Quién diablos…?

Pero la sombra de Saya ante él, asomada hacia las olas le impidió hacer cualquier movimiento. La rabia se apoderó de él al ver la sonrisa que ella esbozaba al divisar al hombre que acababa de gritar su nombre.

- ¡ACEE!

Saya saltó por la borda hacia el pequeño bote del muchacho mientras trataba así de alejarse de aquel sentimiento que a la larga podía traer complicaciones a su ascensión a ángel de grado pleno. Aunque ese beso… se relamió los labios antes de aterrizar sobre la barcaza de su hermano.

Había sido delicioso.

* * *

><p>Killer observó a su capitán apretar los puños al ver a aquel muchacho abrazar a la morena que instantes antes había estado entre sus brazos. Ya hablaría de aquello con su capitán después.<p>

- ¡Kidd! – Gritó ella, entusiasmada y sonrojada – ¡Es Ace, es mi hermano!

Finalizó con una sonrisa, dejando al capitán sin palabras. Saya hermana de… ¿Ace "Puño de Fuego"? El estado de shock de ambos: Kidd y Killer, fue claramente apreciado por los muchachos de la barcaza que compartieron una sonrisa.

Aunque lo que más feliz hacía a Saya… no era solamente la presencia de Ace, sino ver los celos brillar ardientes en la mirada del pelirrojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

**Fan De Ace**: sí, pensé que para la historia quedaría mejor si los ángeles tratasen de erradicar, lo que ellos consideraban negativo, a su manera. Sí, ya sé que los capítulos no son muy largos, ¡pero es que no tengo tiempo! xD En cualquier caso, procuraré alargarlos un poco a partir de ahora (si puedo) :) ¡Gracias!

**Robin D Kidd**: a mí también me sorprende xD, pero supongo que tengo una buena imaginación (cuando quiere, claro xD) ¡Gracias!

**Luffy,Rekee66**: ¡Vaya! Es fantástico, me alegro de que hayas comentado y de que te hayan gustado tanto las historias (ahora me suben los colores y la emoción me desborda) xD. Yo no lo considero peloteo, es más, ¡me encanta, yo también hago lo mismo! xD Pues aquí tienes tu conti, espero que te guste y prometo no tardar demasiado en actualizar el resto de los fics. ¡Gracias!


	6. Preludio de tempestad parte I

Sí, lo siento, soy un desastre humano xD Es que este mes he estado de exámenes y apenas he actualizado los fics en los que me encontraba más inspirada, como el de Saint Seiya o el de Kidd y Robin. Pero bueno, aquí estamos de vuelta :)

También debo decir que este es el capítulo más corto que he escrito en mi vida (O.o') pero lo continuaré pronto, por lo que no desesperéis xD

**Luffy,Rekee66: **la verdad es que en un principio no iba a permitirles besarse tan pronto, pero me pillaron en un día tierno xD Aunque bueno, ahora las cosas se les van a _complicar_ un poquito xD ¡Gracias!

Gracias también a todos los que me añadís a **favoritos**, ¡gracias!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y todos sus Oc.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros_/_Escrito_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Preludio de tempestad (parte I)<strong>

Por primera vez desde que Saya embarcó, y seguramente por primera vez en la historia, el ambiente del barco de Eustass Capitán Kidd no era precisamente siniestro. Y esta vez no se debía a la presencia de la joven, sino a la de su invitado.

El pelirrojo observaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina a su médico y su hermano mientras reían, felices y divertidos, mientras intercambiaban anécdotas y miradas de complicidad. Sentía a Killer detrás de él desde hacía rato, pero aquella escena… le maravillaba y enfurecía a la vez.

Al escuchar el sonido lejano de alarma de otro barco alzó la cabeza, despegando su mirada del moreno que en aquel momento agarraba a Saya y tiraba de ella fuera de la cocina por la otra puerta que daba a cubierta. Apretó los dientes.

- Killer, prepárate. Sea cual sea el barco, lo abordaremos.

Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del barco.

En realidad, no tenía un rumbo fijo. Debía salir a cubierta, él era el capitán, pero… tenía una molesta sensación en la boca del estómago de la que no era capaz de librarse. De no haber sido porque Saya le había dicho que era su hermano, le habría matado. No le habría importado, o al menos en ese momento, buscarse un problema con Barba Blanca. Simplemente, le habría dado muerte por haber osado tomarse tantas confianzas con la muchacha.

Maldijo para sus adentros y golpeó una de las paredes del pasillo, astillándola, rompiéndola en pedazos. Aquel sentimiento… era DEMASIADO desagradable. Casi entendía por qué nunca antes había querido sentirlo. Pero recordar de nuevo sus labios…. suspiró.

Un nuevo sonido proveniente de cubierta le hizo reponerse y sonreír siniestramente mientras salía al exterior. Marines. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Era justo lo que necesitaba para desahogarse.

* * *

><p>- No le caigo bien.<p>

Saya rió mientras esperaban en cubierta al pelirrojo para comenzar el ataque a los tres barcos de la Marina que les cerraban el paso.

- No.

Ace sonrió.

- Supongo que le comprendo.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí – sonrió enigmáticamente.

Saya le observó en silencio, consciente de que no se explicaría. Sonrió para sus adentros.

- Me alegro de verte bien, Ace – observó el pequeño papel blanco que su hermano le había dado –. En serio.

Él le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le guiñó un ojo.

- Ya lo sé, ángel, ya lo sé.

Ambos sonrieron, cómplices. En ese momento, Kidd salió a cubierta y Saya fijó su vista en él, sonrojándose involuntariamente. El recuerdo del beso era aún demasiado vívido y de algún modo… deseaba repetirlo. Se acarició los labios, pensativa.

Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos hombres. Ace se quedó serio un instante, como el que acaba de descubrir algo y no sabe qué pensar de ello. Kidd por su parte estuvo tentado de girarse hacia ella y volver a besarla allí mismo, pero aquello no iba con él. Frunció el ceño. No, desde luego no era típico en él tener ese tipo de impulsos, pero aquella joven le hacía sentir tantas cosas tan distintas… sonrió irónico, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

De pronto, todos los pensamientos de a bordo fueron cortados por el sonido de uno de los cañones de la Marina al ser disparado. La atención de todos los piratas viajó entonces hacia la bala, que acabó a pocos metros del barco, levantando una gran cantidad de agua al impactar contra las olas del mar.

Saya sintió un escalofrío. Los barcos enemigos aún se encontraban a una gran distancia, pero su sexto sentido, aquel que únicamente poseían los ángeles, disparó la alarma de _peligro_ en el momento en que distinguió una figura salir a cubierta del barco central. Entrecerró los ojos y éstos perdieron su habitual color azul, que fue cubierto por un hermoso color lila de tonos blanquecinos.

Ace la observó atentamente y la cubrió de las miradas del capitán Kidd y Killer, pues no estaba seguro de si ellos estaban al corriente de la situación de la joven, quien ahora usaba sus poderes para acercar su mirada a la oscura figura que se alzaba en el barco central de la Marina.

La joven se acercó a la baranda del barco y miró en dirección a la Marina. Al contrario que los ojos humanos, los ojos de los ángeles no alteraban los detalles, percibían cada rayo de luz, cada partícula de polvo, cada movimiento. Y podían acercarse a su objetivo. Era como usar el zoom en una cámara fotográfica.

Los ojos de Saya recorrieron la distancia que les separaba del barco enemigo y observó de cerca aquella figura. Se trataba de un joven moreno, de pelo no muy corto peinado hacia un lado y ojos castaños. Vestía una camisa de tirantes anchos negra con el cuello abierto y en pico, dejando ver un musculoso cuerpo bajo la tela. En los brazos llevaba puestos unos guantes que dejaban libres los dedos y subían hasta los codos y los pantalones eran largos y holgados, también negros. Parecía estar mirando al infinito hasta que se volvió y atrapó su mirada desde aquella distancia.

La respiración de Saya se cortó y jadeó al ver que los ojos del joven iban tornándose, al igual que lo habían hecho los suyos propios minutos antes, de un brillante color naranja. Le vió sonreír y acto seguido sintió una fuerte energía golpeándola, golpe que la lanzó volando a través de la cubierta del barco de Kidd. Se vió caer sobre el mar y cerró los ojos, que ya habían recuperado su color azul.

* * *

><p>- ¡Saya!<p>

Al grito de uno de sus hombres, Eustass Kidd se volteó justo a tiempo de observar el rostro de sorpresa de la joven mientras era lanzada contra el mar a través de toda la cubierta de su barco.

- ¿Qué diablos?

Observó al moreno, quien corrió hacia la baranda sobre la que la joven acababa de caer al agua. Dirigió su mirada de vuelta a los barcos de la Marina que poco a poco se iban acercando y después la desvió a su primer hombre.

- Killer, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

El rubio negó con la cabeza en señal de desconocimiento.

- Sé lo mismo que tú, Kidd.

Un nuevo disparo les obligó a concentrar toda su atención en los buques de la Marina, que cada vez estaban a menos distancia. Killer volvió a dirigirse a su capitán.

- Ese muchacho no parece un marine.

- Ya lo veo – contestó Kidd, con una siniestra sonrisa –. Puede que esto no sea tan complicado después de todo.

- Lo será – murmuró una voz detrás de él.

Ambos piratas se voltearon para enfrentar su mirada con la de Saya, quien había vuelto a subir a bordo y se encontraba completamente empapada. Kidd no pudo evitar pensar en lo deseable que estaba, pero la mirada de circunstancias de la joven le centró de nuevo en la batalla.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

Ella caminó hasta apoyarse en la baranda y señaló al joven de negro.

- Ese chico… es más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros – sentenció.

En su voz no había burla, ni reto, ni siquiera emoción. Era un sonido seco, resignado, que cortó de raíz cualquier queja por parte de su capitán.

- ¿Quién es él, Saya? – Preguntó Ace.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella vaya a conocerle? – Inquirió Killer, algo molesto con el joven.

Ace simplemente le ignoró y permaneció con la vista fija en ella, quien apartó la mirada y la depositó en una de sus manos. Los comentarios acerca de la batalla surgieron a su alrededor mientras sentía el pánico crecer desde la boca de su estómago.

- Él… él es como yo – murmuró al final.

Kidd y los demás no lo comprendieron, pero el rostro de Ace denotó que aquello no podía ser nada bueno.

* * *

><p>"Con eso debería ser suficiente…" pensó en la oscuridad de una de las amplias estancias de Marineford uno de los Almirantes más temidos entre los piratas.<p>

El Almirante Akainu miró a través de la ventana con el rostro sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad. En aquellos momentos, Ícaro ya debía haber alcanzado a Saya y de seguro, ella ya habría averiguado lo que se les venía encima a ella y a sus compañeros. Sonrió.

Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, lograba librarse de ella con menos esfuerzo del esperado y sin tener que volver a verla en persona.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	7. Preludio de tempestad parte II

Bien, por fin logré recuperar el ordenador. Primeramente, me gustaría comentaros algo: debido a que este trimestre mis notas han sido algo desastrosas, mi padre me va a requisar el ordenador hasta que le demuestre que estoy trabajando (cosa que no sé tardará mucho, pues las notas de los parciales son en un mes), pero hasta entonces es muy posible que no pueda continuar actualizando capítulos. Lo que quería pediros era algo de paciencia, pues yo me voy a copiar los datos de las historias para irme todas las tardes que pueda a algún cibercafé o la biblioteca o donde sea para poder seguir escribiendo para vosotros/as hasta que me devuelvan el ordenador.

Bueno, pues con esto dicho, **gracias** por vuestra paciencia y **gracias también** por los que me agregáis a favoritos o me dejáis un review, debo admitir que me ilusiona muchísimo saber que os gustan todas estas locuras que se me ocurren.

**Luffy,Rekee66:** lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar, pero por estas fechas mi padre ya tenía el ordenador, me lo ha devuelto sólo para esta semana de vacaciones xD Bueno, no estoy muy segura de que Kidd pueda hacer algo por Saya por ahora… además, esta historia va a dar un giro de 180º muy pronto (sí, lo siento, pero no puedo resistir la tentación de añadir los celos a esta _bonita_ y _complicada_ historia de amor) xD. No me matéis xD Aunque eso de momento no llega en este capítulo… tal vez en el siguiente… ;P

**Minxita1104:** continúo lo mejor y más rápido que puedo xD Me alegro de que te guste, ¡gracias!

**KittieMi:** me alegro de que te guste, ¡gracias! (Aquí vienen más líos) ^^

**zAfRiNa UzUmAkI:** gracias por leerte mis fics, y gracias por elogiarlos (aunque no sé si lo merecen tanto… xD) de cualquier modo me ha alegrado mucho la tarde xD Pronto continuaré también el otro fic, así que gracias también por ese review. Sí, la verdad es que Kidd en este fic es un personaje bastante posesivo… pero bueno, ¿qué pirata no lo es con sus tesoros? xD ¡Gracias!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños._

**Canciones**

"_Libros_/_Escrito_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Preludio de tempestad (parte II)<strong>

Ace tiró de Saya de un brazo, arrastrándola lejos de su capitán y el Soldado de la Masacre, quienes permanecían compartiendo ideas sobre la inminente masacre que tenían en mente. Finalmente, el moreno se detuvo tras unos barriles, lejos de las miradas indiscretas y a salvo para poder permitirse hablar con su hermana con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

Su mirada era dura, no era la vez que más molesto estaba con ella, pero aún así Saya no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza. Sabía muy bien cómo se sentía su hermano, pues ella misma, de haber sido la vida de otro modo, se habría sentido igual. Nervioso, preocupado y molesto.

- Saya, dime, ¿qué posibilidades tenemos?

Ella se centró de nuevo en el muchacho moreno, que se había sentado en la cubierta del barco de marines sobre el que viajaba.

- Bueno, no estoy segura, no parece muy predispuesto a actuar… Si decide no intervenir, Kidd y los demás tienen las de ganar, pero si interviene yo…

- Tú nada. Recuerda que Eustass y su tripulación no son tu familia, no puedes arriesgarte a revelarte ante ellos.

Ella se estrujó los dedos, nerviosa, a la vez que cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro y le rehuía la mirada a su hermano.

- Ya lo sé, pero es sólo que… yo…

Súbitamente y cortando sus pensamientos de raíz, Ace la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió un par de veces.

- ¡No importa, Saya! ¡Ese hombre no te quiere! ¡No puede hacerlo, es un asesino! – Al ver la creciente tristeza en los ojos de la pequeña se cayó de golpe y cerró los ojos, acercándola contra su cuerpo y abrazándola con fuerza – Lo siento, lo siento – murmuró contra su pelo, a la par que ella comenzaba a sollozar débilmente –. Es sólo que… no le perdonaría si te hiciese daño… y por el tipo de fama que tiene, no me extrañaría que ese día llegase antes de lo esperado.

- La fama no hace al pirata, Ace.

- Saya, el pirata crea su propia fama. Y la suya no me deja tranquilo si sé… sabiendo… que él es importante para ti.

La separó de su cuerpo con suavidad y la miró a los ojos. Con una mano le secó las pequeñas lágrimas que humedecían la piel de sus mejillas.

- Ace… deberíamos volver, ya no hay tiempo.

Él asintió y antes de volver junto a ellos, se acercó rápidamente a su oído, dejando de paso un suave beso sobre su mejilla.

- Hagas lo que hagas… ten cuidado.

* * *

><p>Kidd cada vez tenía más dudas. ¿Qué tenían aquellos dos de parecido? Él era de piel morena y ojos oscuros, tenía alguna pequita y el pelo prácticamente negro y ella… era todo lo opuesto. Piel clara, ojos azules, sin marcas en la piel más que el tatuaje que adornaba de color azul su cuello y el pelo castaño. La vió rozar con la punta de los dedos el tatuaje de su cuello. Cada vez que lo hacía, en sus ojos brillaba un leve destello de dolor, pero era tan sutil que el mero hecho de preguntarle al respecto le parecía absurdo.<p>

Algo ardía en su pecho desde que vió a Ace besar su mejilla, ardor que poco a poco fue ocupando cada una de las células de su cuerpo. ¿Realmente eran hermanos? Les siguió con la mirada mientras regresaban de hablar en privado y una escena se apoderó de su mente, causándole furia.

En su mente, Ace acariciaba a Saya, SU Saya mientras ella le correspondía, besando su cuerpo y sonriéndole de aquel modo que sólo le había visto hacer en dos ocasiones.

Aquello encendió su instinto asesino y cuando Killer fue a hablar con él, todo lo que hizo fue mostrar al mundo su sonrisa más siniestra y murmurar algo parecido a:

- Que no quede ninguno con vida.

Killer no replicó y Saya, quien ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su hermano no lo hubiese escuchado. Pero la suerte no siempre nos sonríe.

- ¿No crees que eso no es necesario, Eustass?

- Yo creo lo que me da la gana, mocoso – replicó el pelirrojo, sin dirigirle ni una mirada.

- Esa es una conducta infantil y suicida, ¡no es digna de un capitán pirata! – Gritó Ace, molesto.

Aquello causó pánico. Todos conocían bien a su capitán, lo suficiente como para saber que era capaz de matar por mucho menos de lo que Ace acababa de decirle, y no les hacía falta ser adivinos para saber lo que procedía a aquello.

Kidd se volteó y la mirada que le lanzó fue tan ardiente de furia que habría derretido el hielo más grueso. Pero la voluntad de Ace no era de hielo, precisamente. Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, en los que pareció que entre ellos las chispas saltaban y amenazaban con estallar en batalla en cualquier momento. Pero para bien o para mal, los barcos de la marina ya les habían alcanzado y habría que aplazar la batalla, pues la primera bala disparada por los marines aterrizó justo en el suelo, entre medias de los dos piratas.

* * *

><p>No era como si Saya no hubiese visto nunca a Kidd y los suyos atacar a los marines, pero una vez más, como cada vez que ocurría, ella no estaba segura de ser capaz de hundir su espada en el corazón de alguno de ellos.<p>

La orden de su capitán había sido bien clara: no quería supervivientes. Y desde luego, nadie le llevaría la contraría, pero… ¿participar ella en la masacre? No era capaz. A lo largo de toda su vida como humana, el número de víctimas mortales suyas debía de ser inferior a diez, y ahora que estaba embarcada con Kidd, Killer y los demás, únicamente se había visto capaz de matar durante su encuentro con los ángeles, en el archipiélago en el que tuvo que enfrentarse a Mihawk, y aún por esas, no murió nadie.

El creciente e incesante ruido que había a su alrededor la sacó de sus pensamientos. Un sonido en concreto llamó su atención: un grito. Bueno, un alarido, para ser exactos. Corrió buscando con la mirada a aquel que hubiese proferido aquel agónico sonido por entre sus compañeros, que combatían fieramente contra los marines que, infelizmente, abordaban su barco. Se posicionó junto a la barandilla a tiempo de ver como uno de los Piratas de Kidd, un joven rubio cuyo nombre aún se le escapaba, caía por la borda al mar.

Sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerarse mientras esperaba que emergiese. Boum, boum. La batalla a su alrededor poco a poco pareció quedarse en silencio, únicamente veía sangre, espadas y humo de pólvora. Boum, boum. Las burbujas dejaron de salir a superficie. Boum, boum. En su mente, una idea sin razonar, un impulso que estaba dispuesta a seguir.

Su corazón tomó una decisión instantánea. Subiéndose a la baranda, se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos e ignorando varias voces que la llamaron, se lanzó de cabeza al agua.

Las frías aguas de la zona dificultaban su movimiento, pero no su visión. Concentrándose todo lo que pudo, sacó a relucir nuevamente su visión de ángel y comenzó a inspeccionar las aguas a su alrededor en busca de su compañero caído.

* * *

><p>- ¡Kidd! ¡KIDD! ¡Saya acaba de saltar por la borda!<p>

Killer utilizó sus cuchillas para apartar de su camino a una pareja de marines que le separaban de su capitán, dejando caer sus cuerpos moribundos al suelo. Kidd magnetizó una de las balas de cañón que estaban siendo disparadas en su dirección y la lanzó de vuelta al barco enemigo, causándole graves estragos. Volvió su mirada, algo más desahogado tras la batalla, hacia Killer.

- ¿Cómo que ha saltado?

Apartó de golpe a otro marine, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

- ¡No lo sé, Kidd! ¡Actuaba como siempre que combatimos, quedándose al margen, cuando de repente se quedó mirando a la baranda con horror y se asomó! ¡Tras eso simplemente se descalzó y saltó al agua!

- ¡¿Sin más? ¡Algo tuvo que hacerla saltar!

- No necesariamente algo… – murmuró una tercera voz tras él.

Killer intercedió por su capitán.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso, Ace?

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza, pero su mirada se dirigió al joven que Saya había identificado como otro "como ella", otro ángel. Y aquel joven le sonrió, congelándole la sangre en las venas.

- ¡MIERDA!

Corrió hacia la barandilla, sorprendiendo tanto a Kidd como a su primer hombre, que tardaron bastante más en llegar a ver las aguas donde las burbujas que podía haber emitido Saya habían dejado de ascender.

- Killer, salta tras ella.

El enmascarado fue a cumplir con la orden de su capitán, pero algo que les resultó muy familiar les lanzó a los tres contra el suelo de la cubierta. Una figura masculina se alzó ante ellos.

- No os conviene inmiscuiros, caballeros. Esto sólo la concierne a ella, ¿no es así… Ace?

El aludido alzó la mirada hacia el muchacho, que ya en pie, se alzaba ante ellos sobre la baranda del barco de la Marina.

- Esto es cosa tuya ¿verdad? ¡Tú la has tirado! – Rugió Ace, incendiando su puño, dispuesto a atacar a aquel sujeto.

- No te alteres, Puño de Fuego, ella se lazó al agua en pos de un compañero caído… lástima que ese joven no fuese más que una ilusión creada por mí para atraerla a su fin.

El joven comenzó a reír. Kidd desenfundó su arma y sin mediar una palabra disparó tres certeras balas que atravesaron el pecho del joven, cuyo cuerpo cayó sobre la cubierta del barco enemigo.

- ¡Killer…! – Fue a ordenarle que la sacase del agua pero varios marines se lo impidieron.

En menos de un segundo, los tres jóvenes habían sido rodeados por marines que luchaban insistentemente contra ellos, impidiéndoles si quiera acercarse al mar. La tensión se apoderó de la situación mientras en la mente de todos, el rostro de Saya se hundía en la oscuridad de las aguas marinas. La furia se apoderó de Ace.

- ¡¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Ella es igual a ti! – Gritó al joven.

- Es ley de vida. Dependiendo de hasta dónde te contara ella… estarás al tanto de cuántas _personas_ están interesadas en acabaran con una existencia como la suya.

El rostro de Ace quedó paralizado. ¿Qué quería decir todo aquello? Estubo a punto de preguntarlo, pero un fuerte chapoteo sacó a todos de sus respectivas ocupaciones, excepto al otro ángel, que con una sonrisa más siniestra que la del propio Kidd, observaba agradado como un enorme Rey del Mar se alzaba ante el barco pirata, con la mirada más furiosa y peligrosa que podía mostrar.

* * *

><p>¿Dónde podía estar? Le había buscado por todas partes, es más, estaba segura de que era completamente imposible que su cuerpo se hubiese hundido más de la profundidad a la que ella estaba buceando. Es más, ¿cuántos minutos llevaba ya sumergida? ¡Era prácticamente imposible que continuase con vida, y más a tal profundidad!<p>

Se paró en medio de aquel lugar, en medio de ninguna parte, pensativa. Estaba segura de haber visto a aquel joven caer al agua, y en aquel mismo instante ya debía de haberlo encontrado y no obstante… no era así, se encontraba sumergida en pleno océano sin conocimiento alguno del paradero de su compañero. Angustiada, ascendió a braza unos cuantos metros y volvió a buscar con la mirada, aprovechando al máximo el alcance de su mirada como ángel, pero no obtuvo resultado. Cerró los ojos, con tristeza, al no verse capaz de salvar la vida de aquel hombre.

Una corriente de agua que ascendía con brusquedad y rapidez la arrastró bruscamente durante varios metros, volteándola y provocando que tragase agua. Como pudo, concentró su poder en un aura protectora alrededor de su cuerpo y aisló de aquel modo una burbuja de aire, donde tosió y a duras penas logró recuperar la respiración. Alzó la vista hacia la oscura sombra con forma de enorme serpiente que ascendía hacia el barco y su corazón dio un brinco. "Peligro" pareció advertir una voz en su mente.

Comenzó a subir hacia la superficie tan aprisa como le fue posible sin utilizar sus poderes, cuando otra sombra llamó su atención a pocos metros de ella. El cuerpo. Intercambió rápidamente varias miradas entre el barco sobre el cual ya se alzaba el Rey del Mar o el cuerpo del joven que se hundía en la oscuridad. Un par de mechones castaños que flotaban al ritmo del agua se cruzaron por su mirada, que brilló decidida, con un color lila más intenso que nunca.

* * *

><p>"Eso es… atrápalo… sálvale la vida… Saya…"<p>

Desde la seguridad de la cubierta del barco de la Marina, el joven moreno sonrió peligrosamente mientras veía a través de los ojos del "cuerpo" el rostro de preocupación de la joven.

"Tan inocente… – sonrió – ya es hora de que aprendas la lección"

El joven chasqueó los dedos, de los que surgió una flameante energía anaranjada, del mismo color al que habían cambiado sus ojos antes oscuros y ahora naranjas. Con una mirada decidida, lanzó aquella energía contra el Rey del Mar, que sin dudarlo, se lanzó al ataque contra el barco de los Piratas de Kidd. Acto seguido juntó las dos manos en posición de rezo y con los ojos cerrados, una blanquecina energía se acumuló a su alrededor.

Aquel resplandor llamó la atención de Killer, quien lo vió altamente familiar, pero antes de poder descubri el motivo, el joven abrió los ojos y sonrió.

- ¡_STOP_!

Aquella energía salió disparada contra todo lo que tocase en una onda circular de varios metros de radio, paralizándolo todo a su paso. Finalmente, dirigió su mirada hacia las aguas, bajo las que percibía el dolor en el cuerpo de la joven.

"Se acabó, Saya"

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

Lo dicho, lo continuaré lo antes posible, si puedo mañana o pasado, antes de devolverle a "la autoridad paterna" el ordenador, y si no ya en una semanita o dos, ¡lo siento mucho!


End file.
